Promises under the Moon
by BelleDayNight
Summary: Kagome promised herself to Kouga. But before she could make all of his dreams become reality she found herself back in her time. Now a mysterious man comes to her shrine asking that she guide him to Wolf's Paradise. IYWolf's Rain pairing:KK with some TK
1. Promises Under the Moon 1

**Promises Under the Moon: Chapter One**

As he walked down the deserted streets of Tokyo, he didn't expect to run into anything unusual. It was nearly four in the morning and even the criminal activity should have ended by this time. He had volunteered to seek information about their journey from this city. That in itself was a rare occasion, but he knew that the others in his make-shift pack needed to rest.

They had big hearts, but he knew that the size of your heart was irrelevant when it came to starvation. First thing was first. He would find something suitable for nourishment and then seek out the rumor.

It was rumored that the mate of the prince of wolves from nearly five centuries before lived in a shrine in the outskirts of Tokyo. The rumor was no doubt a fallacy but it was one he felt must have held some measure of truth to it. It at least deserved some investigation.

The woman, Cheza, who had been guiding his pack and awakening the leader Kiba's heart at the same time was not doing well. She was a flower maiden and by nature her life span was a short one. Soon she would wither away and perish.

Tsume didn't want to still be searching for Paradise without even the little hope that she provided. Granted the flower maiden was not his favorite person, but then, he didn't actually have a favorite person. Everyone pretty much got on his nerves equally.

He shifted the bag upon his shoulder that he had grabbed to fill with food. Although Kiba wouldn't admit it, it was obvious he was suffering. The younger wolves, Toboe and Hige made no small show of their hunger. Tsume's stomach growled at that thought and he placed his hand over his bared stomach muscles that were revealed under his short leather jacket. He too was hungry.

The light of the moon reflected off of his alabaster skin and made his stark white hair luminescent under the lunar rays. His golden eyes showed like a beacon in the gloom. The street lamps really needed to be maintained in this part of Tokyo.

He would stop by the shrine first. The rumors would prove false but he was confident that the groundskeeper of a holy place would offer a stranger on a long journey food and drink.

As he drew closer to the shrine he thought about the rumors that they had learned at the last village his pack had stopped at. There were several stray wolves in the forest and they had talked with Toboe. That foolish child never knew when to shut up. He would try to make friends with a tree if it were possible.

The rumor that Toboe had shared was that the wolves were seeking the lost mate of their former prince and current king. She held the key to their return to Paradise. Five centuries before she had disappeared after the defeat of a great evil by the name of Naraku. After years of courting the young priestess, the wolf prince had finally gained her promise to be his mate.

Great celebrations were planned for the joining of the great priestess Kagome and the wolf prince Kouga. However, those plans were crushed when a force separated her from her friends and beloved mate-to-be by five centuries.

In that time the wolves retreated to Paradise where all the other demons of the Feudal Era and other times long forgotten had become separated from the normal human world. Not long after the prince and other powerful figures from the Feudal Era had retreated to the haven did the path vanish from those who sought it.

The only ones who could track Paradise now were rare and had to be connected to the land of Paradise itself. Therefore flower maidens could locate the land where Lunar Flowers grew abundantly, but also the chosen mate of the king of wolves would be able to find the promised land. For he apparently had waited in hopes of reclaiming his lost love.

She must have been some woman.

Tsume scoffed at the idea of any woman being worth all that trouble. That king should have simply moved on. How hard could it be for the king of wolves to get a mate?

The smell of an intoxicating scent of cherry blossoms and unconditional warmth washed over Tsume. He paused in his steps. How could unconditional warmth have a smell? He wasn't sure, but it was obvious that was what he smelled.

He tried to ignore the distracting aroma. He needed to find the shrine so that he could verify that those stray wolves were merely filling Toboe's head with nonsense. He just wanted to acquire some food so that he could be on his way on his pointless journey with a withering guide.

He was overjoyed with the prospect of trying to hold together the already tense strings of the pack after Cheza finally died. Kiba would no doubt be even more unreliable in his decisions as leader.

Why wouldn't that smell go away? Why was it growing in intensity?

The answer hit him like a bag of bricks. He could hear her before he could see her. His sensitive hearing identified the sweet bell-like tones of her voice as she sang of a lost love. She was standing near a large tree; her palm was splayed across the trunk reverently. He noticed the shrine behind her and surmised that she conveniently lived at the shrine.

At least someone was up so he wouldn't have to worry about disturbing anyone at four in the morning.

As if she suddenly sensed him, which should have been impossible in his opinion, she looked up. Bright sapphire orbs unlike any he had seen before captured and held his gaze.

She looked like an angel in the moonlight. Her raven hair fluttered behind her on the light wind. When it fell after the winds calmed it came past her waist. She had a body like that of a heavenly being. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Tsume had certainly seen a fair share of beautiful woman, but there was something else about this one that made her radiate with something he couldn't identify.

She continued to look directly in his eyes and appeared lost in their depths as she approached him, letting her hand slide down the bark of the ancient tree and fall to her side.

Tsume stood still as a statue. He found that he couldn't move away to reject this strange woman. Who was she to approach him? More importantly, why was he allowing her to invade his personal space?

She stood directly before him, toe-to-toe. Her hand lifted to his face. Her fingers brushed against his cheek lightly as she kept her gaze focused on his eyes. "Sesshoumaru?" she asked, seeking the answer behind the indifferent golden eyes that were scrutinizing her so intently.

Tsume roughly pushed her hand away from his face, his trance broken. "Do not act so casually with me human. Do not confuse me with some long lost friend of yours." He replied as he ran his hands through his cropped white hair in frustration. How dare that woman touch him!

She turned her back on him and sighed sadly as she made her way back to the tree. She pressed her hand upon the bark once more before replying, facing away from him. "Of course you aren't him. I haven't seen any of them. Besides he's the least likely to come and look for me," she answered sadly.

The longing in her voice tugged at Tsume's heart. Why should he care about this woman's problems? He had enough of his own to deal with. Why should the scent of her unshed tears unnerve him so much? "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice gruff.

Kagome chuckled softly at his ill attempt to reconcile for his harsh tone earlier. "No, I'm not okay, but that really is of no concern to you." She heaved a deep breath before turning to him, all sadness erased from her face. "Why have you come to my shrine?"

Tsume did a double take. He expected that she lived here, but he didn't expect it to be _her_ shrine. "Your shrine?" He echoed with a hint of disbelief to his tone.

The woman crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, I am the priestess of these grounds. What have you come for wolf?"

"You know what I am?" Tsume asked cautiously. Most humans when they discovered his true nature would run in fear or try to destroy him. Why was this slip of a woman acting as if he didn't intimidate her in the least? And how in the world did she figure out he was a wolf; he hadn't allowed her to see his wolf form.

"Yes I know what you are. I've been around enough wolves to know how to recognize one." She looked at him closely. "And you most certainly are not my former ally Sesshoumaru. I wouldn't have called him a friend per say, but at least he wasn't as rude as you."

Tsume found himself baring his teeth at the woman. "Look, I come in need of food. My pack and I are on a long quest and need supplies." He held out his bag to her that he had slung over his shoulder.

"Fine. Wait here and I will bring you enough food and drink to last a few days." She stared at him a moment before nodding to herself. "I will bring enough for you and your three companions." She turned to leave, but Tsume caught hold of her arm.

"How did you know how many pack members I have?"

She pulled her arm free but then seemed to notice the bag he had held out and took it. "I am a priestess. I have special powers. Let's just leave it at that."

Tsume watched as she walked towards the shrine. He found it rude that she failed to invite him inside, but then he probably didn't look like the sort of individual one invites inside at four in the morning. His black leather clothes gave him the appearance of some ill-repute biker. He shook his head at the injustice of it all as he made his way towards the tree where the odd priestess had been earlier.

He noticed several carvings marring the flesh of the tree. It would seem like several messages had been etched into the tree's bark. He looked closer at all of them.

_**Kagome, you were the friend I always needed. I love you forever.—Inuyasha.  
**_  
_**You are the sister that taught me how to laugh. Love---Sango.  
**_  
_**Kagome-sama I regret that you were unable to bear me a child. Perhaps we shall meet again to fix the problem. Love---Miroku.  
**_  
_**Mother, thank you for loving me and accepting me. I miss your SITS. Love----Shippo.  
**_  
_**Miko, You have earned this one's respect. ---Tai Youkai of the Western Lands.  
**_  
However it was the last message that caught Tsume's attention. He swallowed thickly as he allowed the carved words to recycle through his hunger-crazed mind. Exactly what did this little twist mean?

_**Kagome, I will find you again and make you my queen. I will wait for you forever if that is what it takes. Eternally yours----Kouga, King of Wolves.  
**_  
Was the shrine maiden this Kagome? Could she be the one those mangy wolves told the boy about? Could she truly help them discover Paradise and leave this Godforsaken, human-infested, over-crowded existence?

A throat cleared behind him and he turned to see the woman standing before him with a large yellow bag across her shoulders, his smaller black bag in one hand and wearing traveling clothes. "I assume you have discovered my identity." Kagome stated more than questioned.

"How is this possible?" Tsume demanded.

Kagome shrugged. "That is not important. Do you seek Paradise?"

Tsume nodded. "My pack members are obsessed with finding the place. I merely want to make sure they don't get themselves killed for their stupidity."

A hint of a smile crossed Kagome's lips and then disappeared before he could be sure he ever saw it. It seemed that his words must have struck a familiar cord with her. "I apologize for earlier. You are more akin to my friend Inuyasha than to Sesshoumaru."

Tsume merely looked back at her silently, choosing not to comment. He was not familiar with being compared to others. It was a feeling he didn't appreciate either.

"I am Kagome," she greeted as she extended a hand towards the wolf in man form. Tsume stared at her hand as he reluctantly shook it with his own firm grip.

"Tsume," he replied. "Do you plan to guide me to Paradise?"

Kagome started to laugh at the simple question. "Man, if I had a nickel for every time I heard that line I would be rich!" She took a cleansing breath and calmed down. "Yes, I have every intention of finding my Kouga- kun. You have obviously been sent to me by the powers above for a reason."

Tsume reached out his hand. "I'll take that bag for you," he offered. She slipped the large yellow bag off her shoulders and handed it to him along with his smaller one. He was surprised at the weight of the large bag. He almost was caught off balance but corrected himself before she could notice. "So you know how to find Paradise?" he asked again skeptically.

Kagome seemed to ignore him as she walked past towards the tree and pressed her palm against the trunk reverently. "It's been a year since that night. Kouga has never broken a promise to me and I don't intend on breaking my promise to him."

"What exactly was that promise?"

"I told him that I would find him and never give up until I finally did, be it in this life or the next." Kagome replied. It was so unfair. She had finally come to realize the extent of Kouga's feelings for her weeks before the final battle with Naraku.

She had come to fall in love with the wolf prince and agreed to be his mate. Never before had she seen anyone quite so happy as he was. But, the last time she looked at his face it was stricken with fear and sadness as he watched her disappear the moment Naraku and the Shikon Jewel were purified. She had shouted out her promise to him and he tried to smile.

Tsume shifted uncomfortably under the weight of the bag and the look of pain that crossed the lovely woman's face. He found himself drawn to her. What he really wanted to do was toss the bag to the ground and take her into his arms and make her forget every bad thing that ever happened. Rather, he wanted to make her think of him and only him as he held her in his arms.

He imagined the feel of her lying against his chest. The scent of her hair tickled his senses and the sound of her steady heartbeat caused him to drop the bag to the ground. The loud thud knocked them both out of their revere.

Kagome flashed him a large grin. "Well, shall we be off?"

"What about the shrine? Didn't you say you were the keeper?" Tsume asked, slightly confused.

Kagome shook her head with a sheepish expression. "Actually, no. My grandfather is the shrine keeper. I left them a note explaining that I received a tip on Kouga's location and went to investigate it."

"Do you really think that Paradise exists?" Tsume had to ask. He was beginning to doubt the whole point of his pack's seemingly fruitless quest. It only brought the wolves together to share in their suffering rather than waste away in the human world alone.

Kagome moved to stand directly before Tsume and placed her palm over his chest, over the cross-shaped scar that he had received so long ago. He could feel a tingling sensation wash over his entire body and a soothing feeling followed suit.

"Tsume, you must learn to not be so cynical. You have a good heart, do not deny that it exists." Kagome told him as she released him. She had sent a rejuvenating energy bolt through him. His heart was shattered and she would make this quest one to piece those shattered remains back together.

She may not be able to find Kouga. Her friends were gone. She had nothing to lose. As a priestess it was her duty to aid those in need. It was obvious from the moment that this wolf creature came to her home that he was in need of her help. She would never deny one her protection and healing powers.

Kagome was nineteen years old now. She had spent three long years living five centuries in the past. She was more mature than most her age. She could sense that this Tsume had also been forced to mature before his time. He was scarred both physically and emotionally.

"I never said I didn't have a heart," Tsume replied annoyed at the implication. He may not have expressed the fact that he cared but to hint that he lacked a heart was a great insult. He had never left behind a comrade.

"I never said you didn't have a heart either," Kagome answered amiably as she patted the wolf on the shoulder before walking alongside him away from the shrine to meet the rest of his pack.

**OoOoOo**

Far away, in a place that few could reach sat a king without his queen. He paced before his two royal advisors, Ginta and Hakkaku. "I just know that she is on her way here now. I can sense it," he confided in them.

His two advisors and best friends exchanged worried expressions. "But, Kouga, you've thought that several times in the last few centuries. I'm afraid that you really should just give up and move on," Ginta suggested quietly.

Kouga whirled on him and his eyes raged with a fire of great fury. "How dare you suggest that I simply abandon the love I have sworn to wait for! You are not connected to her like I am. Kagome would never break a promise to me. I know she is here in this time. I want to look for her."

Hakkaku shook his head. "You know very well that you can not leave these lands Kouga."

Ginta continued in the explanation, as Kouga looked ready to behead one of his oldest friends. "If you leave these lands they could be discovered and the entire pack that you have sought to protect for so long would be in danger."

Kouga sighed as he sat cross-legged on the stones beneath him. He propped his elbow on his knee and placed his chin in his palm as he grew deep in thought. "I know what I risk. But don't you understand?" He looked at his two best friends pleadingly. "To me she's worth everything."

"Maybe we can contact some of our wolves to find out information about her. They can scout around and search for clues," Ginta offered.

Kouga seemed to consider the idea. He fell back flat on his back and stared at the ceiling of the cave over his head. "I suppose that will work for now." He rolled to his side to glare at his two friends. "But mark my words, I am going out to look for her this time."

**TBC  
**  
_A/N: What do you think? I was watching Wolf's Rain on CN with my little brother and I really like Tsume. He's soooo cool! Anyways, I also read another fic that dissed Kouga so I thought I'd write a Kagome/Kouga....but it may end up Tsume/Kagome. Don't know. I've never seen a Wolf's Rain crossover. I don't think it's that popular of an anime. We'll have to see, no?_

_Edit 7/7/09_


	2. Promises Under the Moon 2

**Promises Under the Moon**: **Chapter Two**

Tsume could feel his abdominal muscles clenching. The smell of the food in the bag on his shoulder was driving him insane, but he would wait to eat until he could share with the rest of his pack.

Unlike Hige he would never eat before the rest of his pack. That was simply the way things were. You were equal within the pack and never took advantage of the trust inherent with such a group.

"We could take a break and you could put something into that angry stomach of yours," Kagome suggested with slight smirk lifting the corner of her mouth.

Tsume cast her an annoyed glare but kept walking. Just because a human couldn't ignore the pains of hunger or mortality didn't mean that a wolf couldn't. He was better than that. A little hunger would not delay his return to his family.

The silence that followed between the two was a refreshing change for Tsume when the human didn't press the issue of eating. She had accepting his choice and moved on. His unlikely pack was composed of some rather loud mouthed, constantly yakking individuals. This human miko was at least able to hold her tongue.

However, as much as Tsume hated to be the one to break the silence and change his mind he could foresee no alternative. He had no desire to appear weak, but it had been nearly a week since his last meal.

He was a strong wolf, but even the strongest of characters had to know their own limitations. "We will rest here for a few moments. I know your weak human body can not endure the same that my superior species can," Tsume replied. He walked to a nearby bench in the park that they were passing through.

Soon they would be outside of the realm of normal civilization and on the journey for the Holy Grail—so to speak—for wolf kind. He removed some of the bread and a few slices of ham from the bag on his shoulder. The food was amazing and he closed his eyes to fully enjoy the taste.

He was so overwhelmed by the sensation of having something tangible in his stomach that he failed to register that the human woman had sat beside him on the bench. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Kagome began conversationally.

Tsume opened his eyes slowly and tried to follow her gaze. She was staring at the rising sun. He shrugged and continued to indulge himself in his make-shift sandwich. He would only eat a small portion. His pack members would understand. "It happens every morning."

Kagome sighed sadly and shook her head at her mysterious companion. "It may happen every day but do you take the time to enjoy and appreciate it?"

Tsume shrugged as he closed back up the bag with the perishable goods. "Life is too short to waste watching the sun rise. It is a certainty that doesn't need to be witnessed. Whether you see it with your own eyes the sun will still rise."

Kagome stood as well, a frown etched across her features. "Are you saying that you fail to see the point of enjoying something if it is a certainty? Where does that lead you in enjoying something that is uncertain?"

"I don't have time to waste talking philosophy with you, human," Tsume snapped as he began leading the way away from the park. His brothers were close now. Perhaps another forty minutes of brisk walking would reunite them.

"Do you make time to enjoy anything in life?" Kagome asked, a little more gently this time.

Tsume stopped walking and if Kagome hadn't been paying more attention would have walked past him. He turned to her, a serious expression on his face. "I have spent my entire life just trying to survive, seeking to have fun has never really been a priority when I had to think of where I was going sleep or eat the next day."

Kagome nodded her head and kept walking, Tsume walked alongside her as they continued one their way. "That's not a healthy lifestyle. You're going to have to learn how to live your life properly. If you don't then your life will not be worth living." Kagome advised.

Tsume was stunned by the sound of ancient wisdom in her tones.

"Woman, do you really know where Paradise is?" Tsume asked, keeping his eyes straight in front of him and doing an upstanding performance of acting his usual nonchalant self.

Kagome fought the nostalgic sense within her that wanted to smile warmly at the wolf male beside her. His attitude was a cross between her dear friend Inuyasha with his harsh quality and Sesshoumaru with his superiority complex. "Why? Are you afraid of the uncertainty that will haunt you if you place your trust in me?"

He paused and ran her words through his mind before replying. Without looking at her and walking much faster, hoping to end the trek as soon as possible. "I trust no one."

"Then perhaps when this is all said and done you will learn how to trust." Kagome replied completely undeterred with his demeanor. She kept pace with him easily enough. He was actually rather slow compared to her Kouga-kun. Granted, most times that she traveled with Kouga he was holding her in his arms.

Remembering how the wolf prince could never seem to get enough at her, Kagome's eyes lit up with a spark of warmth and love. A solitaire tear leaked from her eye and trailed down her cheek.

Tsume could smell the salt. His frustration was mounting. As if dealing with Toboe who constantly attacked his self-preserving attitudes wasn't enough now this miko was doing so and at a much greater level of intensity. She didn't have the innocent optimism that the young wolf had. No, Kagome had the optimism of one who had lost everything and yet still found joy. He was baffled. "What's wrong with you now?" Tsume demanded.

Kagome tried to gather her thoughts. She was actually surprised that the white haired man asked such a question. He seemed more of the type to ignore others when they were suffering unless it somehow directly affected him.

"I was just wondering what you knew about Kouga. I haven't seen him in a long time and I haven't heard anything from him since I've returned, unless you count the message engraved in the tree," she answered.

Tsume could see the outline of his camp in the distance. They were about ten minutes away from the destination now. "He is the king of wolves and the leader of Paradise. That is assuming Paradise actually exists."

**OoOoO**

"Do you think he'll be back soon?" the innocent voice of Toboe asked his pack. He had not been able to sleep. Tsume was the closest thing he had to a father and whenever he wasn't around he was always afraid that he wouldn't return. The prospect of being abandoned did not sit well the youth. His amethyst eyes watered at the idea of losing his quazi-guardian. If it hadn't been for Tsume then the red wolf would have simply led an existence as some sort of pet. He was no dog. Tsume had taught him that.

Hige's stomach growled deeply. "Stop worrying. He said he'd back. Besides he probably just got delayed trying to find out about that stupid rumor you told him about. So if he's late it's your fault." Hunger always made Hige's teasing of the younger boy worst. He was such an easy target and the hobby helped to make things more tolerable.

"Stop it, both of you," Kiba told them, cerulean eyes flashing in aggravation. He had been pacing for hours now. Cheza was sleeping soundly and his empty stomach was preventing him from even attempting to find slumber.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Toboe asked in a quiet voice.

Hige rolled his amber eyes. "Stop your belly aching. He could have left your sorry ass countless times but he's always come back before."

Toboe suddenly sat up from his position on the thick carpet of grass and took off from camp. Kiba watched him detachedly he sensed Tsume's return along with that of a powerful female. Perhaps there was some truth to the rumors.

A sense of hope snaked its way into Kiba's heart. He had always dreamed of finding Paradise. It had been the one objective in his life that kept him going. Without that dream he would have no purpose and would wander aimlessly in the thick of the forests with some of the other wolves who had lost their sense of selves and succumbed to the base animalistic instincts.

Kiba was now leader of his own make-shift pack. He had always been a loner but now he was a member of a family. They depended on him and trusted him. He didn't want to disappoint them or himself. His gaze fell upon Cheza. It was both a blessing and a curse that she had entered his life. She helped keep their pack together, serving as a glue to keep the different personalities from destroying one another.

Kiba was no fool. He knew the nature of her existence. A flower-maiden had but a short lifespan. He could see it with his own eyes; she was withering before him slowly but surely.

"Where is he going?" Hige asked, distracting Kiba from his musings.

"It would appear that Tsume has returned with food and a friend," Kiba answered softly.

Toboe ran as quickly as he possibly could. During his run he took the form of his four legged wolf morphology. He skidded to a halt in front of Tsume and a strange woman. She was looking at him with such kindness as she reached down and scratched him behind his ears.

The pup tilted his head under the sensations. This was what he loved about living as a pet. He needed affection and he certainly wouldn't be getting it from any of the individuals he generally associated with.

Tsume's hand reached out and grabbed Kagome's wrist. His fingers encircled her delicate bones as he pulled her hand away from the young wolf who was embarrassing himself with his blissful whimpering.

"He is not some dog for you to pet," Tsume admonished as he dropped her wrist as if burned by the contact.

Kagome frowned at him. "Of course he's not a dog, but he didn't seem to mind the attention." Her frown intensified before a knowing smirk replaced it. Tsume didn't like the look she was giving him. "Jealous?"

Toboe watched the exchange in fascination. He had never seen anyone other than Kiba stand up to Tsume. This strange woman seemed to be doing a good job of it though.

"Who are you?" Toboe asked as he allowed his humanoid appearance to dominate.

Kagome looked at the young boy and felt another familiar pang in her chest. He reminded her of Shippo with that blazing red hair and innocent wide eyes. She wondered if he was as obsessed with candy as her kitsune. "I am Kagome, the one your wolf friends told you about."

Toboe's face broke into a wide smile. "You're going to help us find Paradise?"

Kagome nodded and was surprised when the little wolf wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her stomach as he squeezed her as tight as he could. "Thank you," he whispered. He just knew that this woman would keep his family together.

Kagome rested her hand upon the boy's back, between his shoulder blades gently. Tsume was frowning at them both but didn't comment. "What's your name and could you guide us back to the camp?"

Toboe brightened and nodded his head. "I'm Toboe, follow me!" Eagerly he led the pair back to the others. He could smell the food Tsume carried, but the excitement of meeting Kagome took precedence over such a mundane thing as food.

**OoOoO**

His fist shattered the rocky interface that was before him. His frustration was mounting like never before. He knew five centuries had passed. All the times before he had foolishly hoped she would return to him sooner.

But he knew for certain that this was her time. Inuyasha had shared with him everything he could remember about her time after she had left them. The two of them had formed a bond at the loss of the one they had both loved. In the end, Inuyasha bore Kouga no ill will. He was glad that Kagome could have an untainted love such as the one with the wolf. Inuyasha's own love for her would forever have a shadow cast over it from his former relationship with her incarnate.

Kouga was bored out of his mind. It was fun to be the King of Wolves. But, it wasn't fun when you didn't have a queen to vent to and his advisors were only good to a certain extent.

What Kouga longed for was someone he could confide in while they massaged his back. He wanted someone he could curl his tail around and hold to against his heart as he slept. He wanted to have someone he would dream about and then wake up with the object of that dream in his arms.

That someone had a name.

Kouga had never been a patient individual. His speed was a testament to that aspect of his personality. He was constantly rushing into things. He didn't care to wait around. But for her he would wait forever. He practically had.

The last two centuries had been especially difficult. The elders of his tribes had been on his case trying to push their granddaughters at him to mate. He adamantly refused. To say they were not pleased would be an understatement.

Another boulder was crushed under the impact of his fist. He watched in fascination as the blood caused from the jagged edges of rock ripping into his flesh healed over. If only the longing in his heart could be soothed away so easily.

He didn't want to wait for her to find him.

Kouga shattered another stone before making his decision.

Whether his subjects liked it or not he was going to find his mate. He had waited five centuries but he didn't think he could last another month at this rate.

He was the king after all so it wasn't like any one could stop him.

**TBC**

**A/N WoW! The response for this story is astounding. I really had no idea I would capture so much interest with this plot. Kouga is my favorite character from IY so have no fear that I would ever make him unhappy in a fiction. Tsume is my favorite character in WR. I'll do my best to keep everyone in character so the development of this fic will really revolve around my interpretation on how everyone would react to one another and the various situations.**

**I have lots of stories going on, but if you review for the rest of this fiction like you did for the first chapter this story will come to you much faster!**

**Happy 4th of July! (2004)**

_Edit 7/7/09_


	3. Promises Under the Moon 3

**Promises Under the Moon: Chapter Three**

Kouga returned to his cave to make preparations to leave and find Kagome himself. "To hell with all this waiting," he muttered under his breath. If he wanted her back he'd have to get her himself.

He looked forlornly at the skins he used to sport back during the Feudal Era. He hadn't worn such clothing in many centuries, yet he still kept them. They were a reminder of more pleasant times. The clothes that he currently wore were still of animal skins, but no longer furs. Leather hide now covered his flesh. Shades of brown were to be replaced by shades of tan.

Kouga snickered to himself as he remembered his trip to the Americas where he met the natives and the whites that called themselves, 'Mountain Men.' After Kagome had been gone for the first few centuries staying in Japan had been too painful.

The newly crowned Wolf King had ventured East of the Pacific, to the West coast of North America. The mountains and those dwelling there had taught him a great deal. But, mostly he had liked their form of dress and adopted it for himself.

"Kouga?" Ginta's voice could be heard from the entrance of the cave. He entered hesitantly. "Are you really about to go and look for nee-san?"

Arctic ice turned towards him with an incredulous expression. "Do you really have to ask?" Kouga asked, slightly annoyed to be asked such a stupid question when the answer should have been obvious.

"I don't think Ayame will like this much. Plus I think Shippo would prefer to travel with you as well," Ginta said cautiously, gauging his leader's reaction.

Kouga shrugged. "What should I care what Hakkaku's mate likes. And Shippo will only slow me down." He looked back towards Ginta, a serious expression in his eye. "Besides, while I'm gone you and Hakkaku will rule in my stead. Ayame should be happy. That was, after all, the position she sought in trying to become my mate." Kouga's deadpan explanation brought shivers to the silver and black haired wolf.

"Of course, Kouga, it's just, we're going to miss you. Why can't you just wait here patiently? Didn't Kagome promise that she'd find you if something happened?" Ginta asked gently, not seeking the anger of his short-tempered leader.

Kouga threw the articles in his hands that he had started to pack across the cave. They scattered to the stone floor. He shut his eyes and took some deep breaths trying to calm his rise in temper. He didn't need to take his frustrations out on his brothers. With his eyes still closed he answered, "We made many promises under the moon."

A hand rested amiably upon the king's shoulder and a pair of concerned brown eyes met the glacial blue. "Can't you wait just a few more days? At least until the scouts you sent out come back and report to you what they learned about her. And by that time Shippo should be here as well. He would be very unhappy if you sought out his mother without him."

Kouga didn't answer but shrugged the friendly hand off. Only one person could offer him comfort and it seemed that everyone was against him finding her and the peace of mind she would offer him. "I can't wait." Kouga answered in a barely audible voice.

"Well you're going to have to," a feminine voice from the cave entrance rejoined. Both men looked up to see a heavily pregnant Ayame standing there, hands on hips, emerald eyes flashing.

"Well if it isn't miss rolly polly," Kouga joked, a fanged smirk coming to his face and his previous misery erased. He wouldn't let anyone other than Ginta or Hakkaku know just how much he suffered. Well, perhaps his adopted son Shippo would see that side of him, but they hadn't seen one another for nearly two centuries. He may have respected Ayame, but he still didn't trust her—even if she was the mate to one of his best friends.

"Kouga, that's not nice," Ginta scolded affronted with Kouga's rudeness towards the female.

Emerald eyes rolled. "It's alright Ginta, I'm used to him by now," Ayame reassured. "Besides, he's just jealous that his mate isn't ready to birth his pups any time soon."

"What do you want, Ayame?" Kouga demanded, tired of the woman already. Seriously, she got on his nerves like none other. At least she wasn't throwing a hissy fit anytime someone mentioned the name of his woman anymore.

"What do I want?" Ayame asked bewildered. "What I want is for you to wait a few days before leaving my mate with all this responsibility. That's what I want! But knowing you, you could care less of what I want," she finished with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Sighing, Kouga dropped to the floor of the cave with his legs crossed and his arms folded across his chest. He pointedly looked away from his friend and the pregnant she-wolf. "Fine, but as soon as you have those damned pups I'm gone, whether or not Shippo is here by then is irrelevant."

"Hmmm, Kouga, maybe while you are waiting you should work on your language. Kagome-neesan isn't going to like hearing you speak to others like that." Ginta suggested with a frown.

"Whatever," Kouga replied in annoyance.

Ginta walked towards Ayame to help her back to her own cave. "I think he spent too much time with Inuyasha," he explained.

"Hey! Don't compare me to that Inu-kuro!" Kouga shouted back, but there was no hostility to his tones. It was more a plea to not speak of such times when he had such hope and excitement in his life.

Kouga listened as his two friends left. He stood as soon as they were out of range and walked towards the shelves that aligned one of his walls. He collected the paints there and moved deeper into the recesses of his cave to an area that no one but himself had been. It was the room he had dedicated to Kagome's memory.

Looking around, he smiled at the images that he had painstakingly drawn to remind himself of her beauty, love, and kindness. The few photographs that he had five centuries before were long since destroyed in a terrible storm, including the one he always carried on his person. That photograph had been soaked when he jumped into a raging river in order to save a cub in his tribe.

It was a sacrifice he didn't regret making. That cub had grown into a strong wolf demon, but always in the back of his mind did the pain of that loss haunt him. Now he had no picture of his love except for the one that remained in his memories.

He grit his teeth to distract himself from the tear that had started to well in his crystalline blue eyes as he stroked his brush against the cave wall. He put the finishing touches of the scene he had composed of him with his queen and their pups. The scene was bittersweet. He shook his head and the tear was gone.

Without thinking, his clawed hand reached for the drawing and slightly mused the painting as his fingertips ran across the surface of their faces. "I don't want our family to only exist in my imagination," he whispered brokenly.

Kouga steeled himself and left the inner sanctuary of his cave home. Such thoughts would not help him wait out the next few days and he was already impatient for Hakkaku's new litter to be born.

**OoOoO**

Tsume walked behind Kagome and Toboe as they made their way back to the campsite. He shook his head at the young wolf. He simply didn't seem to understand that humans were trouble. This one would prove no different.

Why the hell would the king of wolves wait five centuries for her? She wasn't that special. Sure she was beautiful, kind, intelligent, sympathetic, beautiful, nice, strong, beautiful, but that didn't make her worthy of waiting hundreds of years for!

A pair of sapphire jewels locked on his golden irises in the night. There was a concerned look unmasked within them. "Are you okay Tsume?" Kagome asked.

Tsume looked away, not wanting to grace her with an answer. She didn't care about him, why should he bother telling her about his feelings? Besides, he was fine. He was just annoyed, as usual. The young wolf was being foolish. It seemed that no matter how much he tried to teach Toboe that humans were nothing but trouble, the red wolf ignored him and automatically started eating out of their hands.

If it weren't for his ever-wary eye that little wolf would no doubt have been stuck in a zoo somewhere, or worse.

Tsume allowed Toboe and Kagome to enter the camp before him and chose to remain on the perimeter of the group. He was already fed so simply dropped the bags he held at Kiba's feet before seating himself far away from the others, but still within hearing range.

Kiba stopped his restless pacing and felt a smile crossing his features as he lifted the bag and dug out some of the food inside. He nodded in greeting to Kagome when Toboe introduced her. Sure it was great to meet the promised mate of the leader of Paradise, but such notions ranked second to a happy stomach!

Tsume almost smirked at the reaction. Kiba may have been obsessed with Paradise, but even he had to succumb to the demands of his physical body. It made the white haired male feel better about his need to stop and eat earlier. The tiny nodules of guilt he had experienced for eating before his pack mates completely disappeared.

"You can have some too," Kagome told Hige, who remained sitting still and simply stared at her. Kagome shifted nervously under his penetrating gaze. "What?" she demanded, finally annoyed.

Hige shook his head, empting it of whatever thoughts previously were circulating and moved towards the food and started to devour his share. Toboe was a bit more controlled in his eating as he took his portion and sat beside Kagome on the grass-covered earth.

"He hasn't seen a girl in a while ever since Blue left," Toboe informed Kagome matter-of-factly. Kagome's brows drew in confusion as she looked down at Cheza slumbering peacefully.

Toboe grinned, mouth full of meat. Tsume shook his head and looked away. Had the child no tact? He'd really have to teach him some proper etiquette. Not that the human deserved to be on the receiving end of such etiquette, but perhaps since she would be the one to help them find Paradise she didn't deserver completely disgraceful manners.

"Cheza doesn't count. Kiba's claimed her," Toboe clarified.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted indignantly.

Tsume shook his head at his leader. He was so whipped and wouldn't even admit he had any feelings for the lunar flower with the pink hair. He vowed right then and there to never allow himself to become such a fool when it came to women.

"What? It's true," Toboe replied innocently, before smiling at Kagome again.

"I wasn't staring at her. I was just looking at her. Besides she is the one promised to the king of wolves. That makes her like royalty," Hige defended himself. He had a dazed look to his eyes. "Think of all the beautiful women she must know. I'm sure she wouldn't mind putting in a good word about me to them, right?" Hige looked over at Kagome with hope in his amber eyes.

Kagome started to giggle, reminded of Miroku when the oh so familiar lecherous look glazed the wolf's eyes. "Sure, as soon as I meet some lovely wolves in Paradise, I'll be sure to tell them about you."

"Be sure they know about what an idiot he is," Tsume warned from his the outskirts of the group.

Kagome frowned at him. "Why do you have to be so negative?"

Tsume glared back at her. "Why must you be so damned positive?"

"Say, Kagome?" Toboe asked at her side as he wiped his mouth of the last crumbs of his meal with the back of his hand. Kagome turned and smiled down at him. He looked suddenly shy, as if he had something embarrassing to ask. His large purple eyes looked over towards Tsume quickly.

Tsume stared back with hard golden eyes. 'He better not ask what I think he's about to ask,' Tsume thought silently.

Toboe began to wring his hands nervously and seemed to be gathering his courage. "It gets pretty cold here when the weather is bad and I was wondering if you didn't mind if I slept beside you? We won't leave camp until the sun has warmed the land more." He looked up, purple eyes wide and he looked about to burst in tension.

Kagome couldn't refuse eyes like that. They were eyes so similar to Shippo in his pleading. "Of course Toboe-chan, I would be honored to sleep by you." She ruffled his auburn hair a bit and was rewarded by a toothy grin.

Kiba looked up through the thick copse of trees that blocked them from prying eyes. "The sun is just starting it's rise and it feels like it might snow."

"There's a cave back that way," Tsume pointed to an area to the North of them. "I passed by it on my way to the village."

Kagome snorted quietly at his description of Tokyo.

"What?" Tsume snapped at her, walking close and stopping to glare down at her in what he assumed to be an intimidating fashion. At least, in all his previous years it had proven intimidating to those that annoyed him.

Kagome tapped his nose, causing his golden eyes to blink in confusion as to what he did wrong with his proven stance of intimidation. "It's just funny that you refer to the great city of Tokyo as a village."

"Whatever, let's go." Tsume replied twitching his nose, trying to rid himself of the tingling feeling that resulted from her teasing. How dare she touch him so familiarly! As a matter of fact, he couldn't think of anyone who had ever dared to touch him before.

Actually, the only others to have ever touched him and not be dead were in this pack. He ignored her scent as she moved close behind him. She didn't belong in this pack. She was just a means to an end. Besides, Paradise, if it even did exist, was probably destroyed now.

Kiba walked beside Kagome and Toboe with the slumbering form of Cheza in his arms. He looked at Kagome and smiled warmly, yet cautiously at her. "Do you think there is anything you can do for her?" he asked, referring to the flower maiden in his embrace.

Tsume listened, waiting for Kagome to give his leader false hope. He knew her kind. That's what she would do. Fill your head with everything positive so that you'd forget the negativity of reality.

"I'm sorry Kiba, but I'm not really sure that I can do anything. It is in the nature of her kind to live a short life." She sighed sadly, and Tsume looked over his shoulder to see the exchange. Kiba looked defeated with head bowed as he stopped walking.

Kagome touched his chin and lifted his head as she stopped in front of him. "But I will try to give her as much of a chance as possible. Perhaps when we get to Paradise they will know of a method to extend her life."

Kiba offered a sad smile. "Thanks for trying. It's just, she represents the first time I ever had any real hope," he confessed; cerulean eyes deep and full of sorrow.

Kagome released his chin and began walking once more, Toboe was at her side like a faithful pet and Hige trailing behind everyone, unusually quiet. "We all must have hope. It can be found in so many places," Kagome said as she took Toboe's hand and held it in hers.

Tsume noticed this from the corner of his eye as the two had now caught up to him and walked alongside him. He almost frowned at the exchange. Toboe didn't look like her pet now, more like her son or younger brother. How dare she try to act like a wolf! She didn't belong.

"We're here," Tsume announced.

Everyone clambered in to the shelter. Kagome moved to the back of the cave and took a large blanket from her bag. She set it out and wrapped herself in its warmth. Toboe looked at her uncertainly and she opened the covers for him to share in the comfort.

Grateful, the young wolf transformed into his animalistic form and allowed his warmth to be added to Kagome's. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers sleepily through his auburn fur.

Tsume stood at the entrance of the cave. A jealous feeling knawing in the pit of his stomach. Toboe was like a son to him, to see him being treated by the human in such a motherly fashion bothered him.

He could barely remember his younger years when he was with his tribe before he had left them to find his own way amongst the humans. What he did remember was the children sleeping with their parents. Toboe looked sound asleep; never did he fall asleep so easily.

Tsume shook his head and observed his other companions. Hige was snoring softly on the other side of the cave. He wasn't sure, but he thought he could hear him muttering the name, "Blue" in his sleep. Foolish wolf, one should never fall for a woman. It only caused problems.

Besides Blue was only half wolf. She was also half dog, it was only reasonable to expect her to run away and abandon their group. Hige should have known better than to have become attached. "Fool," Tsume muttered before turning his attention to his leader and the flower maiden sleeping soundly beside him.

Kiba sat with his back braced against the stone wall. His gaze was upon Cheza. "You should sleep," Tsume told him, not that he was concerned. He just didn't want his leader making foolish mistakes from exhaustion.

"I know I should, it's just that I'm worried about her," Kiba answered, looking back up at Tsume. "But at least we have Kagome with us now. I feel a little more hopeful of finding Paradise with her aid."

"Go to sleep and stop obsessing over Paradise," Tsume advised. He watched as Kiba absently nodded his head and then transformed into his white wolf form.

Everyone was asleep it would seem, except for Tsume. "Why do I suddenly feel like I don't belong?" Tsume asked himself quietly before donning the form of the dark wolf.

He was confident that Blue would return to them, he didn't exactly hate the half dog, but he was angry that she had left to begin with. Hige had complained for weeks. That pissed him off. When she returned, Hige would have Blue, Kiba would still be obsessed with Cheza, and now Toboe had his parental figure in that human. Where did that leave him?

His ears twitched as he picked up on faint sounds that sounded like crying. The scent of salt tears soon followed confirming his suspicion. Annoyed, Tsume made his way towards the source of the disturbance.

He wasn't surprised to see that the human was shivering. Her blanket provided little warmth when compared to the fur of a wolf's coat. The cold wind blowing into the cave from the new snowstorm had brought a great chill. Toboe was too small to offer sufficient warmth, despite the fact that she was holding him tightly.

"Shippo-chan, I'm so sorry son," her voice whispered into the thick auburn fur of Toboe. Tsume frowned, he would have figured she'd be having some stupid girly nightmare about a broken nail or frizzy hair, but he remembered the engraving on the tree. She had left a son behind.

Guilt began to build within the depths of his soul. Angry with himself for submitting to what he was about to do, Tsume decided to do it anyway. On his four black paws he padded his way over towards her. He concentrated and turned into his humanoid appearance.

Cautiously he slipped into her bedding behind her and spooned her body into his form as he wrapped his arms around her securely. He could feel her sigh contently before her sleep became peaceful and her breathing even.

He knew this was stupid and unlike him, but somehow, seeing his 'son' cuddled beside this woman he felt it his place to protect her. But, he couldn't allow this weak human to become sick or have her soul saddened anymore than it already was no doubt at being forced to lose touch with her closest friends.

He was too familiar with the feeling of losing those you held close. This pack, as mismatched as it may have been, was the only thing close to a family he had anymore. He didn't want to lose that. If that meant he'd have to accept this human, so be it.

Besides, he'd just slip away from her before she awoke. She need never know that he comforted her. Decision made, Tsume buried his nose against her dark raven locks and inhaled her calming scent.

"Yes, I'll just keep you warm, that's all," he vowed, muffling his words in her thick locks.

Across the cave, Kiba's golden wolf eyes opened a fraction. He knew he had convinced Tsume that he was asleep. He had become familiar enough with the other man to realize that when he was most rude to an individual it usually meant that he respected them most.

As he watched Tsume transform into his human form and slipped into sleep behind Kagome, protecting both her and little Toboe his thoughts were affirmed. 'I guess there is hope after all,' he decided before allowing himself to join his family in sleep.

_Edit: 7/7/09_


	4. Promises Under the Moon 4

**Promises Under the Moon**: **Chapter Four**

The sun began to rise higher towards the late morning mark and the bitter cold of the cave was being replaced by a gentle warmth from the golden rays and yet the inhabitants still slumbered away peacefully. Tsume squeezed the bundle of fire that he was holding tightly to his chest. The curvaceous form fit against the mold of his body perfectly. The contented sigh that escaped that bundle at his movement caused him to wake out of his blissful stupor and take assessment of the situation.

Golden eyes snapped open and widened in disbelief at the vision. _He_ was holding a human. Not only was he holding her, but also he was spooning her like a lover. And she wasn't just any human; no she would just _have _to be the chosen mate to the king of wolves. He was about to retract his arms and make a hasty retreat when she seemed to sense his plan and place her arms on top of his own, effectively trapping him and causing his muscles to twitch at her cool touch.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath at the new kink in the situation. Not for the first time he questioned himself for his random acts of kindness. They only seemed to get him into jams. First was the time he saved the little brat, Toboe, and now he was stuck with the pup. Granted he didn't really mind and was actually quite fond of the boy, but that was beside the point! Then he had that run in with Kiba and got suckered into this quest for Paradise.

There was also the time that Kiba left them after Cheza disappeared and Toboe decided to live with the Indians. That had left him and Hige to the journey and quest for both their lost companion and Paradise. Who would have thought that the most skeptical of the lot would become the most determined to discover Paradise? But, Tsume knew that once he decided to do something it was near impossible to sway his choice.

He groaned to himself as he buried his face in the thick, dark mane of Kagome's hair. He rested his chin upon her shoulder and closed his eyes tight. _'Why do these things always happen to me?'_ He questioned himself for not the first, nor the last time.

A quick glance around the cave revealed that everyone else was slumbering deeply. Tsume would simply have to wait for an opportunity to present itself. He smirked when Toboe happened to gift him with exactly that.

The reddish gold wolf began to whimper in his sleep at the loss of warmth. Kagome had previously had her arms around the youth's neck, keeping him comfortable, but when she placed them over Tsume's finely muscled arms the pup immediately missed the extra warmth.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Tsume slipped away from the vixen.

Unfortunately, his escape did not go unnoticed after all for the soft laughter of the pack leader grated on his sensitive hearing. "Sleep well?" Kiba asked, cerulean eyes twinkling in mirth at the scene.

Tsume glared at him coldly, not in the least bit amused.

Kiba shut his eyes and kept his relaxed pose. "It's not something you should be ashamed about," he told him quietly.

Tsume didn't answer but rose to his feet and left the cave. He was going to try and hunt down some rabbit for breakfast since the snow had melted and he was no longer in danger of freezing to death. Mostly, he just needed to get out of the cave and away from that accursed human.

Kiba kept his eyes open after he heard Tsume's retreat and sighed. He looked back over at Kagome and Toboe. "He really needs to learn that it's okay to care for people," Kiba told the sleeping form of the flower maiden beside him. He knew that the cold weather was bad for her health, but with the welcomed rays of the sun was confident that she would be much improved.

Kiba closed his eyes once more. He might as well relax while he had the chance. He took a deep breath and relaxed his weary muscles even more. "I'll have to tease him about this later," he decided before he lost all conscious thought once again.

**OoOoO**

He took a deep breath of the fresh mountain air as the crisp breeze whisked his long auburn hair behind his shoulders. How long had it been since he'd last visited this little paradise?

"Shippo-sama!" Ginta ran to greet the full grown Kitsune, coming to a halt and sending dust flying into the air at his sudden stop.

Shippo coughed and waved his hand in front of his face to get the swirling dust out of the way. He smiled at Ginta. "I see you've been getting faster," he complemented in salutation.

"Ah, yes." Ginta agreed. "Come, Kouga has been waiting for your arrival rather impatiently." Ginta took hold of Shippo's elbow and began to guide him towards the rest of the tribe.

Shippo pulled his arm out of the wolf demon's grasp. "I can walk by myself, thanks," his smile didn't quite reach his emerald eyes as he was anxious to see Kouga and hear news on his surrogate mother's whereabouts.

"Of course, I apologize," Ginta amended.

"It's been two centuries. There must not have been any question in his mind that I would survived."

"Most likely he was confident in your abilities."

The two traveled the rest of the way in silence. Many of the wolves watched the pair with rapt attention and as soon as they were out of hearing range the gossip began. The wolf king's adopted son had returned. That could only mean that the queen was soon to return as well.

"Thanks," Shippo told Ginta once he pointed out the cave that Kouga was currently holed up in. Ginta was about to run off to see if Ayame and Hakkaku needed any help when Shippo grabbed hold of his shoulder, causing the poor wolf to almost lose his balance. "Sorry for the cold attitude, I'm just a little stressed."

Ginta smiled at the apology. "Do not worry yourself Shippo-sama. I'm confident that Kagome-neesan will be here very soon."

Shippo nodded his head and squeezed the older demon's shoulder before releasing him and walking towards the cave. He couldn't see Kouga, but he knew he was inside. He could smell the blue-eyed wolf king. His Kitsune sense of smell might not have been strong as that of an inu or a wolf, but it didn't miss the familiar scent of forests and waterfalls on a fresh summer day that represented the wolf. Nor did he miss the thick scent of depression.

"Kouga?" Shippo called with a boisterous voice at the cave entrance. He saw no movement, but could hear the faint sounds coming from the back of the cave. Not a moment later passed before a pair of piercing blue eyes and dark hair peeked around the corner.

Then, before Shippo could even say a word more he found himself enveloped in a bear hug by his adopted father. "My boy! It's about time you got your lazy self here!" Kouga told his son as he hugged him tight. He pulled back, hands grasping Shippo's biceps and examined him.

He smiled proudly at the sight. Shippo was now as tall as he was and just as leanly muscled and well developed. He let go of one of his arms and tugged on the high ponytail of red hair in the style he wore in his own youth.

"Ow, ow, ow," Shippo complained as he extorted his hair from his father's fist. "Easy on the scalp, Dad," he muttered. Kouga paid him no mind and sucker punched him in the stomach, sending the Kitsune flying several feet away.

"What the fuck?" Shippo shouted, jumping to his feet with an angry expression as he glared at the wolf demon.

Kouga stood with hands on his hips in the classic 'Peter Pan' pose, his lips tightly drawn in a frown. "What took you so long?" Kouga demanded as he began to walk calmly and deliberately towards the red head.

Shippo blinked a pair of confused green orbs. "What?"

"I've been wanting to leave for days now and they made me wait on your sorry ass." Kouga griped child-like, the fierce domineering attitude he had previously disappearing and being replaced by that of a bored teenager quality.

Shippo's anger at the uncalled for display of hostility vanished and his laughter filled the cave. Kouga's ebon eyebrows furrowed in annoyance at the laughing Kitsune. "Hurry up and get on your feet, we're leaving. NOW."

The laughter stopped. "You know for sure where she is?" Shippo asked, the playful tones of his natural voice disappearing, and the longing of a child denied his mother replaced them.

Kouga shifted his feet a bit and looked at the cave floor and muttered under his breath, something that even Shippo couldn't hear.

"You'll have to repeat that," Shippo informed him.

Kouga turned on his heel and stomped to the other side of the cave and sat down Indian-style upon the ground and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked pointedly away from his adopted son before answering. "I'm supposed to wait until the wolves report back."

"And?"

"And you're here, we don't need the wolves to find her." Kouga told him, rising to his feet once more.

"Woah, woah, Dad, I'm not about to go aimlessly looking for Kagome-kasaan. We'll wait for the wolves to tell us what they know." Shippo left no room to argue. "Besides, she's probably on her way towards us right at this very moment and in the company of lots of good looking men."

Kouga's eyes narrowed at the Kitsune dangerously and he made a noise that soundly reminiscent of a snort.

"She'll probably fall madly in love with one of them and forget all about you," Shippo continued. Kuso, he missed teasing Inuyasha. Kouga just never got as aggravated as his favorite hanyou. This time would prove no different. But he was going to try!

Kouga began to laugh. "No, they will no doubt fall in love with her. But my Kagome only loves me." Kouga grinned at the red head. "Besides, if I could beat Inu-kuro for her heart then I can beat any mangy mutt that thinks he can take _**my **_woman."

Shippo looked about to interrupt, but Kouga cut off the protest. "I'm not worried. Plus, Kagome would never intentionally do anything to jeopardize our relationship."

The Kitsune conceded the point, but had one last angle to throw at the wolf king. There was nothing he loved more than riling other demons. "What about unintentionally?"

Kouga looked at the fox seriously. "I trust her." He grinned, a fanged tooth peaking over his lips. "Now don't talk about your mother like that!" He exclaimed as he rushed his son and pushed him to the ground to tickle him like he used to.

"Kuso! Stop it!" Shippo squeaked out as he used his Kitsune magic to disappear and reappear a few feet away, leaving a spinning top in his stead. Kouga laughed good-naturedly.

The laughter left Kouga's eyes as he approached Shippo like a predator. "If you do not wish to face the wrath of the wolf king again, I suggest _**you **_find a way for us to leave this place so I can find _**my woman**_."

A pair of emerald eyes rolled at the arrogant wolf. "Fine, fine, I'll see if I can convince your advisors to let us leave early." Shippo looked back at Kouga as he was about to exit the cave. "However, I still think we should wait until reports come back that would give us clues to her whereabouts."

"Fine, fine, just get the hell out of here," Kouga told him turning back to his inner sanctuary to work more on his murals.

**OoOoO**

The pack was walking once more with the destination of Paradise. The original four wolves had traveled all across America only to find themselves on the main island of Japan. It would seem that with the clues they had been following that Paradise was on one of the smaller Japanese islands.

Kagome smiled at the youth that walked beside her, mouth always moving, constantly seeking answers to questions. Unlike Shippo, Toboe couldn't be distracted with chocolate. He was a boy who wanted answers.

"So Kagome, what is the king like?" Toboe inquired, eyes wide in child-like curiosity. "Is he a great leader like Tsume or Kiba?" He pressed as Kagome brought a finger to her chin in mock deliberation.

Kagome looked over at the two mentioned wolves and laughed aloud, causing the young wolf to falter in his strides along side her. "What?" He asked confused.

"Kouga is not like Kiba or Tsume. First off," she glares at the back of Tsume's head as Kiba looked back and met her gaze as he helped Cheza walk beside him. Kiba gave her a wink of encouragement to tease the white haired wolf.

"First off," Kagome continued, "Kouga is very handsome." Tsume stumbled at the words, back stiff at the insult.

'_She doesn't think I'm handsome?'_ Tsume asked himself, a tinge of sadness at the thought. He berated himself for the emotion. _'What do I care what that woman's opinion is?' _"Stupid human," he spoke aloud.

"What was that Tsume?" Kiba asked, grinning from ear to ear at the slip out of the stoic wolf's lips. Tsume glared at him, eyes burning fires of annoyance.

"I said nothing."

"Not what I heard," Hige called from behind the two leaders of the pack.

Toboe cleared his throat, not understanding what the other wolves were discussing. "What else? Is he strong?"

"Oh yes, he's the strongest and the fastest man. He has a big heart and truly cares for others. If you need to count on anyone he'll be there." Kagome's eyes were practically shining with admiration for the man she fell in love with.

"He's not a man," Tsume called from the front, not bothering to look back.

Kagome's hands went to her hips. "I know he's not a human man, but he is a man." She argued back, annoyed to have her thoughts of her loved one disturbed.

"He's a wolf, not a man," Tsume looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with her, daring her to contradict him. Her speaking of Kouga in glowing terms was turning Tsume's stomach. He began to mutter under his breath, "Damned royalty and their mindless lackies."

"Jealous?" Kiba couldn't help but tease as he shifted to help support Cheza's weight when she tripped over the uneven terrain.

Tsume raised his hand and hit Kiba upside the head. Gold and cerulean clashed in a silent contest of wills.

"So he's a wolf, like me," Toboe realized quietly with a dreamy look to his eyes. "Maybe one day I can be strong like that."

"I'm sure you will be strong, Toboe." Kagome agreed. She noticed the exchange between the two older wolves and kicked a rock that came across her path, aiming for a certain white haired wolf. She grinned wickedly when it hit the target.

Tsume whirled around when he felt a stone hit him in between his shoulder blades. The look he gave the human woman would have caused most to cower and plead for mercy less he take their worthless lives to the grave.

However, this insolent woman had some gall because she completely ignored him. "Actually, Kouga isn't a wolf." Kagome explained. Tsume narrowed his eyes and turned back to leading the group, fuming at the woman's torture.

'_Next time I'll just let her freeze to death. I don't care if she is taking care of Toboe!'_ He decided; crushing the grass under his feet, feeling a little better at the destruction he was reeking on the blades of green foliage.

"He's a wolf youkai, or demon." Kagome explained upon Toboe's questioning glance at the foreign word. "Youkai is the Japanese term for demon. There are wolf youkai and there are wolves. Wolf youkai are the masters of the wolves. There are two types of wolves."

Kagome paused, trying to think of the best way to explain this all to the young wolf and the other members of the pack since they were all obviously eaves dropping. "There are the wolves like you and your friends that can be both wolf and man. And there are wolves that only possess the animal form."

"But, I don't understand," Toboe trailed off, brows scrunched together in deep thought.

After heaving a heavy sigh Kagome admitted defeat. "I don't understand it all either, I'm afraid. I didn't' get to find out too much while I was in the past. I was rather busy defeating an evil force that tried to conquer the world. I didn't exactly have time for a detailed history lesson on the origins of wolves."

"Ah, Kagome, that's all right," Hige assured her as he slowed down his pace to walk alongside the human woman and the youngest wolf.

"You could just admit that you don't know and stop trying to act like you hold all the answers," Tsume told her coldly from his position as leader. Kiba elbowed the other wolf sharply in the ribs and the two exchanged heated glares.

"What a baby," Kagome muttered under her breath, loud enough for the two younger wolves to hear and causing them to laugh. "What I wouldn't do for another rosary…."she trailed off.

"A rosary?" Toboe asked.

A soft smile graced Kagome's lips. "Yes, a rosary."

"Any rosary?" Hige asked. Kagome shrugged, not sure where this conversation was leading. At least, she was unsure until Hige reached into his pocket and pulled out a rosary similar to the fanged one that had once adorned the neck of her dear Inuyasha.

A mischievous gleam entered Kagome's sapphire orbs as she fingered the rosary. _'I really shouldn't…..'_

_Edit: 7/7/09_


	5. Promises Under the Moon 5

**Promises Under the Moon: Chapter Five**

The pack had settled for a brief lunch. Tsume appeared even more moody than usual and kept casting suspicious glances towards Kagome. As he sat across from her, his golden eyes watched her every action with narrowed attention.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," Kagome informed the irritated wolf with a wry grin. She was idly twirling the rosary Hige had presented her between the fingers of her left hand.

"Why do you keep looking between that rosary and myself?" Tsume challenged. If anything, the wolf was noted for his keen observational habits. There was a reason he was staying far away from Kagome other than the unexplainable attraction he was feeling. It was obvious that she must have been using some sort of miko magic to lure him into a trap.

Tsume was not about to allow himself to be trapped or caged.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kagome argued innocently. She glared at Hige and Tobe who were busy stifling their laughter.

"Kagome," Kiba called the miko's attention. Promptly she moved to stand beside him over the slumbering form of Cheza. One of the reasons they had paused in their journey was for the flower maiden to rest and regain energy by absorbing some sunlight. Traveling through thick forests generally made her weak with all the darkness.

"How is she doing?" Kagome asked gently as she began to feel the flower maiden's forehead noting her cool temperature. The lack of warmth caused her to frown.

"I was hoping you might be able to try some of that strength remedy you mentioned," Kiba replied quietly as his cerulean eyes searched Kagome's sapphire ones.

"I'll need to hunt for some of the materials, but the can be found within the forest sure enough," Kagome confessed as she mentally went over the list of ingredients for the herbal remedy she had in mind.

Kiba nodded. "Take Tsume with you. Try to be back a couple of hours before dark so we can get a little more travel time before dark." He looked up at the sky thoughtfully, it was midday and the sun was high in the sky. "I believe tonight is the night of the new moon, so it will be dark."

An unexpected stab of grief hit the young woman. She remembered the night of the new moon all too vividly. Without meaning to a sob escaped her throat.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked concerned, he place a hand between her shoulder blades and peered into her eyes searchingly. It was an innocent act on his part, but from Tsume's point of view it looked anything but innocent.

A throat cleared loudly from behind. Kagome spun around to see Tsume glowering at her with accusing golden irises. "If you aren't too busy seducing Kiba perhaps we should hunt out those herbs," Tsume caustically remarked.

Kagome fingered the rosary with a new determination. "Fine, let's go," she agreed. Tsume took hold of the woman's elbow and guided her back to the forests that they had recently been traveling through.

However, the elbow he grabbed belonged to the same side where the hand had the rosary twirled around it. "What sort of herbs do you require anyway?" Tsume demanded, not bothering to look at the vixen on his arm. He knew that if he was to look at her that he might lose control. He was feeling grossly possessive and he didn't appreciate the feeling one bit.

Kagome was distracted. She was angry at the accusation in her companion's tone of voice and at the insinuation at his suggestion that she was seducing Kiba. That man had such nerve! She tried to focus. "I need rosemary, alumroot, blue balm, hingu, and moonflower."

"Can that all be found here?" Tsume asked, not registering two of the herbs, but trusting that they did in fact exist. He was hardly paying attention to when his hand slipped from her elbow down to her wrist to guide her a bit more gently.

"I believe so; if not there are substitutions that can be made. But those would be the best herbs," Kagome replied casting the not-so-hostile Tsume a quick grin.

"Now tell me why you have that rosary and why you keep making me nervous," Tsume demanded. He was no fool to miko magic. He briefly recalled a story of a hanyou that had a rosary placed around his neck by a miko that forced him to crash to the dirt of the earth anytime the miko said the word, 'sit.'

An embarrassing surge of blood flushed Kagome's cheeks as she looked at the tall figure beside her with a guilty expression. "I was tempted with the idea of placing a subduing spell upon you."

A silvery white eyebrow rose at the confession. "You wished to subdue me because I didn't agree with you? You must learn that you can not force others to bow down to your wishes. I wouldn't force you to do something you didn't want. It is unfair of you to think of doing that to me."

Kagome looked down at her feet, unable to meet that penetrating golden gaze. He was right. Tsume wasn't Inuyasha. He hadn't made an attempt to kill her. He simply didn't care for her. She shouldn't begrudge him for not liking her. Naraku didn't like her and she never put a subduing necklace on him, though that would have been a good idea.

"And I'll hold your hand for the rest of the journey if that's what it takes to prevent any underhanded attempts by you to place that around my neck as if I was some common dog that should bow down to your requests," Tsume continued as his hand slipped from her wrist to grasp her hand, crushing the beads of the rosary between the flesh of their palms.

Sapphire eyes fell to the interlocking hands as the owner of those eyes strived to ignore the excitement she felt at the affection, even if the reasons behind it were anything but endearing. Kagome swallowed past the lump in her throat as she tried to bring Kouga's beloved face to mind and ignore the betraying emotions she felt in Tsume's presence.

"I wouldn't dream of subduing you," Kagome answered once she finally found her voice. Tsume released her hand and hooked his thumb into his black leather jacket's pocket.

"I believe I can smell the Rosemary, beyond those bushes there," he gestured to some bushes twenty feet away. "You'll have to describe the other herbs, I'm unfamiliar with them."

Kagome slid the rosary off her hand and decided to return it back to Hige. Tsume had a point and she certainly couldn't afford to betray his trust in her. He might not like her, but he had fueled a certain fire within the core of her very soul that she had forgotten existed in the long time since she had seen her beloved Kouga.

Half an hour later, with all the herbs gathered the pair walked back towards their traveling pack. "You must really love him," Tsume spoke up disturbing the silence that had permeated the air between them both.

"Kouga is a part of me," Kagome explained. "I have never felt such a sense of wholeness with anyone but him."

"I see," Tsume replied. He was already thinking ahead to the dark hours of that night. Knowing that it was useless; could he allow himself to become attached to this miko? She belonged to the king of Wolf's Paradise! How could Tsume compete with something like that? Did he even want to try? More importantly why did he suddenly care? He was more mercenary than beau and he preferred it that way.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kagome asked using some American slang, as she noticed the distressed vibes that seemed to radiate from the tall, lean, white haired figure walking alongside her. His expressionless face was a mirror of Sesshoumaru's and she had a suspicion that his likelihood of sharing his feelings was identical.

Tsume shrugged and offered a fanged smirk. "Just going over the facts of life," Tsume answered, not wanting to lie but far from desiring to share the truth since he didn't quite understand what was going on. He was feeling all too attached to this human. After spending even the little more time together on this excursion for the herbs he found himself helplessly drawn to her.

When they weren't antagonizing one another, they seemed to share pleasant company. When she wasn't causing his blood to boil in annoyance she was making him feel a passion he had never felt before.

A cool hand resting upon his forehead disturbed his thoughts. Tsume frowned down at Kagome as she felt his forehead. "Just seeing if you have a fever, you're acting out of sorts," Kagome replied as she removed her hand, satisfied that his body temperature was only slightly elevated.

Tsume would be eternally grateful that the night of the new moon was unusually warm and he had no excuse to snuggle up to Kagome and keep her and Toboe safe from any bitter chills.

He could use without any added temptations.

**OoOoO**

"Can't you go any faster?" Kouga demanded as he paced back and forth within the cave where Ayame was giving birth. Hakkaku was holding her hand, grimacing as she squeezed it with all her might.

The other women wolves glared at their king for his impatience.

Shippo cleared his throat loudly and peaked his head inside the cave to urge Kouga to come over to his side with frantic hand movements. Kouga stepped outside with him. "The scouts have returned, there are rumors of Kagome traveling with a group of four wolves and a flower maiden," Shippo said.

Kouga's pale arctic blue eyes flashed with anticipation. "Let's go then!"

Amusement lit Shippo's emerald orbs as he grinned at his father's excitement. "Weren't we going to wait for Ayame and Hakkaku to have their pups?"

"She's too slow, I don't have all day. Let's leave now, I was just passing the time anyway," Kouga answered without a second glance towards neither his second-in-command nor his Hakkaku's mate.

Reluctantly Shippo followed the rather impulsive wolf demon. It was his impatience that often resulted in Kouga's misfortunes. Hopefully, that wouldn't be the case this time. Besides, Shippo had a sneaking suspicion that his mother could really be in danger of something. But then again, when was she not?

"You'll be happy to know that I already packed a bag for us both," Shippo informed the determined figure with the dark brown hair swinging back and forth in his high ponytail. Kouga patted his son on the shoulder in approval but didn't speak. His mind was too focused on the task of retrieving Kagome.

"Does your hurry have anything to do with the fact that she's traveling with four male wolves?" Shippo queried.

That statement got Kouga's attention and he whirled to face the fox demon. "You didn't say that they were four male wolves," he spoke quietly, dangerously.

Shippo shrugged. "Must have slipped my mind, I guess we had better hurry then."

"Nothing is going to happen," Kouga argued, but he began to pick up his pace none-the-less. "What we have is too strong for some lowly wolf to come between."

Shippo burst out laughing, and it got harder when Kouga cast him a confused look. "It's just, what you said it sounded exactly like something that Inuyasha might say!"

"Whatever," Kouga retorted before he left Shippo behind in a trail of dust and leaves.

Shippo shook his head because that was also an Inuyasha answer. He transformed himself into a projectile disc and quickly caught up with Kouga and landed on his back, causing the wolf demon to lose his balance and tumble to the ground.

Shippo stood above him. "Perhaps you would be interested to know which direction Kagome is rumored to be?"

Kouga didn't say a word as he allowed the adult Kitsune he adopted all those years ago to lead the way. His mind was racing as was his heart. Finally, after five long centuries he would have his precious Kagome once more! He trusted her, but he didn't know those whom she traveled with.

He didn't need anyone else falling in love with his woman. Inuyasha was enough to deal with all those centuries ago and Kouga didn't trust himself to not maim and murder anyone else who might try to lay claim to what was his.

And the wolf king knew very well that Kagome wouldn't be pleased if he killed someone out of jealousy, even if it was justified.

His spirits soared as he pictured his reunion with Kagome. He couldn't wait to take her back to his cave and lay her on his bed of furs. The image of both their long hair entwined as he………

Shippo's hands waved in front of his face, disturbing the glorious imagery. "What?" Kouga was aggravated at the interruption.

"You spaced out there pops, just making sure you weren't going senile in your old age is all." Shippo grinned before turning back to leading their search for Kagome and her mysterious traveling companions.

_**A/N: Your support is much appreciated! There is some cursing in this chapter, so don't take offense. But you can't really represent Tsume without that Enjoy! BelleDayNight**_

_Edit: 7/7/09_


	6. Promises Under the Moon 6

**Promises Under the Moon: Chapter Six**

Kagome found that she could not sleep that night. The temperature was warm enough that Toboe didn't need her extra body heat to keep warm, nor did she need his. The anxiety she felt at finally being reunited with Kouga wasn't the only thing keeping her up. The fact that it was the night of the new moon brought back other emotional memories of her times with Inuyasha.

She snuck out of the cave, unaware that two pairs of eyes had followed her movements. "Are you going to allow her to wander around out there?" Kiba asked Tsume when the human woman left their shelter that night.

Tsume glared at his dark haired companion, but didn't comment verbally. Instead he walked up to the more-or-less consensual leader of the pack and kicked a cloud of dirt with the toe of his boot into those annoying cerulean eyes. A satisfied smirk crossed Tsume's lips as he followed the troublesome miko outside.

He found her sitting with her back propped against a winter barren tree, staring at the clear night sky. Purposely, Tsume allowed a twig to snap under his weight to give the woman warning of his arrival. She looked up at him and shifted in a silent invitation for him to sit beside her at the tree.

With some obvious reservation, Tsume took up the offer. He could feel a shiver course through her petite frame and feeling mischievous, since he knew good and well that with the lack of a chill on the breeze, that it was not the cold causing her reaction he decided to act. Casually, he wrapped his arm around her frame, settling his hand delicately over her hip and pulled her close to his side.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked; trying to free herself of the wolf-made cage formed around her without permission.

Tsume frowned and tightened his hold. "I saw you shiver. I would feel responsible if you caught cold." He willed his golden eyes to reflect such sincerity and innocent concern that he knew Kagome would be trapped by her own actions now.

After gaping like a fish speechless, Kagome closed her eyes briefly and fought to regain her composure. She knew good and well that Tsume was only teasing her and enjoying every minute of her torture. With that in mind she firmly gripped his hand and pried it away from her waist and settled his hand back by his leg.

"I appreciate your concern, but I can assure you that I am perfectly fine." She smiled in the most congenial fashion possible. Tsume didn't act phased in the slightest as he laced his fingers together joining his hands over his lap in a poise of perfect ease. He ignored the hint of disappointment he felt at her subtle rejection.

"Any particular reason you left the safety of the pack to come out here and brood?" Tsume asked after some time passed between the two in silence. Kagome's small sigh drew his attention and he turned to her in concern.

"It's about Cheza," Kagome began in a tired voice. She turned to face Tsume, their legs touching, drawing her attention for a moment before she moved a centimeter away to sever the contact.

Tsume narrowed his eyes slightly in insult by her reaction. "I don't carry the plague you know," he commented in a cold voice that conveyed his annoyance. Satisfaction came when Kagome's face burned in embarrassment. "What about Cheza?"

Kagome looked him right in the eye. "She's going to die and there is nothing I can do to stop that inevitability."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tsume demanded. "Aren't you supposed to be some all-powerful priestess? What good are you if you can't help her at all?" Instantly he regretted his harsh words when he saw Kagome's face drain of all color. She rushed to her feet and took off away from him, deeper into the woods.

"Damn it all to hell," Tsume cursed as he took off after the upset woman at top speed. "Fucking hormonal bitch," he growled as he tracked down her scent. He spotted her a few feet a head when he called out. "Kagome! Wait! I didn't mean what I said."

It was too late. Kagome turned to look over her shoulder at him while running and tripped over an upraised root. Tsume couldn't get to her in time to prevent the inevitable fall. He flinched when her head knocked hard against the trunk of the tree.

"Kagome? Can you hear me?" He asked as he reached her and gently shook her shoulder, only to notice no reaction. He lifted her into his arms and placed her head upon his shoulder, feeling her warm breath blow against his neck. Tsume sighed in relief for small miracles. He looked up at the moon to pray for guidance, but was dismayed to recall that it was the night that the moon was dark.

"You have to wake up Kagome, we need you to get to Paradise," his voice softened and grew quieter. "I need you to show me that there is hope in the world," he whispered as he pressed his nose into her dark hair and inhaled deeply. He could feel her body shiver in his arms and he pulled her back to examine her. "Damn it, wake up!"

Tsume's exclamation was greeted with a pair of wide sapphire jewels staring at him in horror, pupils dilated in fear. Kagome began to struggle out of his grasp so he released her, feeling hurt at her behavior towards him. However, it was the words that left her mouth that caused his heart to stop.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered as she crawled clumsily away from the white haired, golden eyed man before her. She stood shakily onto her feet and took off at a run once more, much faster than her previous escape.

The name she called him sounded faintly familiar and Tsume took off after the human woman once more, determined to protect her from hurting herself more. "Kagome, wait! I won't hurt you, you have my word." Tsume used his inhuman speed to catch up with the mortal woman.

He tackled her from behind, wrapping his arms securely around her waist and sending both of their bodies tumbling to the forest floor. He twisted at the last minute so that his body would bear the brunt of the fall. Kagome's ragged breathing worried him, as did the blood he could smell coming from her scalp at the back of her head.

"Kagome, I am not Sesshoumaru and I mean you no harm," he assured her as he sat up and began to rock the shivering form against him. Why couldn't Kiba had gone to check up on her earlier instead of him?

"Who, who are you?" Kagome asked wearily as she tried to pull out of his strong, vise-like grip but to no avail. Gingerly she ran her fingers up to her scalp where she felt an intense pain. She drew them back with a cringe and noticed the thick layer of blood coating her finger tips.

Tsume released his hold with one hand and gripped the base of her skull to angle her head towards his view. He grimaced at the sight of all the blood, which was already causing his nose to tingle. The gash wasn't deep, but it was bleeding profusely. He ripped the bottom hem of his shirt and placed it against the wound, holding it tightly in place. "Do you not remember me?" He asked, concerned and fearing the worse.

"What game is this Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha will never give you the Tetsusaiga. Do your worse, you will never get your father's sword," Kagome vowed with a determined spark in her eye as she struggled to pull out of Tsume's arm that circled her. "Let me go or I'll purify your puppy ass." She pushed away his hand and held the bandage against her scalp herself and scrambled clumsily to her feet. She began to sway, but Tsume caught her just in time, much to her chagrin.

"I do not know this Sesshoumaru, nor this Inuyasha of whom you speak. My name is Tsume and you are traveling with my pack to reach Wolf's Paradise. Do you not remember any of this?" Tsume demanded as he pulled her up to face him, refusing to yield his hold. "And I am NOT a dog."

"Spawn of Naraku! I will not give you the jewel shards!" She cried as she slammed the heel of her foot along the shin of his leg, landing with a crushing impact on the top of his foot. Tsume howled in pain and released the woman as he tried to sooth the burning pain she had inflicted.

"Damn it woman! How hard did you hit your head?" He growled out as he glared at her coldly while rubbing his foot.

Kagome blinked at him, pausing in mid-sprint. "You really aren't after the jewel shards?" Tsume shook his head in exasperation. "You can't be Sesshoumaru, he never would have cried out like that." She added thoughtfully, cocking her head at his one footed hopping dance.

A dark, dangerous look flashed through Tsume's golden irises causing Kagome to bite her lip. "But you do look like him, maybe you are in disguise."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Tsume asked, trying a different approach. Kagome paused to think, giving the wolf time to recollect his cool exterior.

"Inuyasha and I just met this monk, named Miroku. Naraku is his enemy as well. And Sesshoumaru, you," she clarified with a pointed look but then frowned, "or not you, just attacked us at Kaede's village. Inuyasha sent me back through the well but then I was able to come back because Shippo left the jewel shards for me." Kagome raised her hands to her lips and looked back over towards Tsume. "Where am I?"

Tsume took a deep breath and approached the woman cautiously. "Kagome, you are in the twenty-first century. I came to you at the Higurashi Shrine in Tokyo. You joined with my companions and I to search for paradise. You are," he paused, "acquaintanced with the king of Wolf's Paradise."

Kagome shook her head, "No, I think I would have remembered if I was friends with royalty. But then Sesshoumaru is Lord of the Western Lands." She tilted her head and looked at him strangely. "Are you certain you are not him?"

Tsume gave an exasperated sigh of frustration. "Yes I am sure, come on." He walked towards her and removed her hand from the bandage on her scalp to inspect it some more. "I'm pretty certain you gave yourself some form of amnesia with that nasty spill." He stepped back from her. "Can you walk?"

Kagome took some shaky steps forward and lost her balance, but was caught by Tsume, again, before crashing. "Looks like I'm carrying you back then," he grumbled as he lifted her easily into his muscular arms. One arm was under her knees while the other supported her back. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to his chest.

"Is Shippo back where we are going?" Kagome asked, feeling very disoriented, but also feeling that she could trust the white haired man before her.

Tsume shook his head. "No, but Toboe misses you and I'm sure that Shippo is at Paradise. That's why we need to find it." He explained as he began to wonder how long this amnesia would last. It seemed rather odd that one small little crash to the earth would cause such a reaction. He was about to tell Kagome about the others at the camp and that her betrothed was the king.

Something stopped him though.

Kagome had fallen asleep in his arms while twirling the long hairs that were tied in his ponytail. The gentle tug against his scalp was soothing and he found himself finding pleasure in the warmth of her body pressed against his. He stopped in his walking in indecision. He wasn't sure how long this memory lapse of hers would last. What if just for tonight, he nurtured the possibility of something more existing between the two of them?

Exactly what would happen if she wasn't attached to someone as powerful as the king of wolves?

**OoOoO**

"What is it?" Shippo asked when his father stopped dead in his tracks and turned due East towards the direction of the thick forestlands of the island nation.

"I just felt like someone walked right over my grave," Kouga replied using a slang description he picked up over the years with a dark look in his icy orbs and a growl building in his chest.

"Maybe you're just tired," Shippo suggested. His stomach growled causing him to groan aloud at the betrayal of his body. "Must you always be full?" He complained as he began to dig around in the backpack slung over his shoulder for a power bar.

"We must hurry," Kouga decided. "I have a feeling that Kagome is in need of our presence." He was about to take off in a whirlwind of dust, but Shippo grabbed hold of his collar, choking him instead.

"Not so fast Speedy, you've waited five centuries. You can wait for me to finish eating this little snack." Kouga folded his arms over his chest and curled his toes in the dirty snow that lay at their feet. The snow had mostly melted and the dirty path they followed was now a slushy mess.

"Let's not forget who is king here." Kouga snarled, but it was obvious he would be catering to his son's wishes. Shippo gave a token bow of respect as they waited for him to consume his meal.

_Edit: 7/7/09_


	7. Promises Under the Moon 7

**Promises Under the Moon: Chapter Seven**

Kagome watched the man through her lashes. He didn't have the markings of Sesshoumaru, but maybe she was back in her time and he simply adapted to maintaining a human appearance—a lot could happen in five-hundred years. The idea made sense. Besides, she knew he must have been telling at least some of the truth because she knew her body and what she could see of it wasn't the same fifteen year old physique to which she was accustomed.

She had always been fairly healthy, but the tone of her muscles were as impressive as a professional athlete. And if it really was the future and she survived the Feudal Era and made it back to her own time then it made sense that she would have become stronger. Maybe it also meant that she was no longer considered Kikyou's inferior. But then, did anyone in this time even know who the priestess was?

"I know you're not sleeping so you can stop pretending," Tsume's irritated voice interrupted her musings.

"How do you know I'm not sleeping?" she demanded opening her eyes fully.

"For one thing you answered back," he said stopping and setting her feet on the ground. "Your head's not bleeding anymore."

"So what? You think that means I should walk when you are perfectly capable of carrying me? What if I have internal hemorrhaging? It's just going to become worse if I physically exert myself!"

"I'm willing to live with that," Tsume said and then kept walking.

Kagome gaped at him. Even with her worse case scenario voiced aloud the man just walked away. "How do you expect me to lead you to Paradise if you leave me here?"

He turned to look at her over his shoulder. "Is the amnesia gone? You suddenly remember?"

"Well, no. But I'm sure I can find it."

"Your determination is admirable," he sarcastically retorted before continuing on his way.

Having no other alternative since she had no clue where she was and it was too cold to keep lingering Kagome followed after the ill-tempered beast. The sight of a red wolf charging toward her knocked her out of her reverie and she braced herself for impact. The next thing she knew she was on the ground again, her head about to explode from the pressure, and the red wolf had changed into an extremely worried little boy.

"Kagome! I thought you had left! Don't you know how dangerous it is out here? It's a good thing Tsume went with you or who knows what might have happened!" Toboe finished with a slight gasp before taking a deep breath and really looking at Kagome. "You look very pale."

"That's because she's got a head injury mutt and now you've made it worse," Tsume said gripping Toboe by the scruff of the neck and pulling him off Kagome. He knelt next to the fallen miko and placed his hand gently behind her neck to support her head. "Take some deep breaths and steady yourself," he urged in a gentle voice.

"I'm fine," Kagome said through clenched teeth brushing aside his hands. "Did I happen to bring a bag on this adventure?"

"You sure did!" Toboe enthused reaching for Kagome's wrist. "Sorry I jumped on you, but I was really worried." He cocked his head to the side. "You're okay though, right? You're not going to wilt like Cheza or anything right?"

"Wilt?" Kagome asked squeezing her eyes tight and hoping the nausea would go away. She allowed the energetic boy to drag her toward a cave. There were three others in the cave, two males and a girl with pink hair. And sitting in the far corner was a familiar yellow backpack. At least it looked familiar from a distance, but when she approached it noticed it was a slightly different model than the one she used. She kneeled next to it, opened the flap, and looked through the contents. The first aid kit was no surprise.

She opened a bottle of Advil and dry swallowed two of the round coated tablets.

"What did you just swallow?" Tsume asked standing over her back.

"Leave me alone, all right?"

"Not until you tell me what you swallowed."

Kagome ignored him and started looking through her bag past the clothes she found only two books. It was completely unlike how she usually packed her school books for the Feudal Era to study for the high school entrance exams. One was a book about herbs with illustrations and the other was a journal. She flipped it open and recognized her own curly scrawl adorning the pages. It was page after page of spells, incantations, herbal mixtures—and that was only the first quarter of the book! She was about to flip through the rest of the journal when Tsume reached over her and pulled out the bottle of medication from her bag.

"Fool! If you really did have an internal bleed this medication would only make it worse! Were you not the one just complaining about the possibility of hemorrhaging?"

"That was just so I didn't have to walk in the snow." She ripped the bottle out of his hand and placed it back in her bag. "And in the more likely event that I just gave myself a nasty headache this will help with the pain and inflammation."

"What is going on?" Kiba asked rising from his position against the wall to stand next to them. Toboe had gone to sit next to the slumbering Hige and watched the proceedings with worried eyes. "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Of course, I just had a little tumble outside," Kagome said with a bright smile.

Tsume glared at the woman. "A little tumble?" he echoed. "You practically cracked open your head and then had a lovely case of amnesia where you only remember events up until you were fifteen years old. You've lost four years of memories and you say you just had a little tumble outside?"

"What?" Kiba asked quietly. His eyes traveled back and forth from Kagome to Tsume settling on the latter. "What does this mean?"

"It means that our chances of getting to Paradise just went from slim to none," Tsume said.

Kiba's jaw tightened and he looked at Kagome's face once more. He saw her lips thin at the words and the determination that lit her eyes. "The plan remains. We keep moving. We keep searching."

"What's the point of having her? She can't remember anything. The pack keeps growing but our supplies don't."

"Don't talk like I'm not here," Kagome said rising to her feet and poking a finger at Tsume's chest. "I believe you that I have amnesia and that this isn't the time that I remember." With her other hand she waved the journal under his nose. "And luckily for you my future self is organized and made very clear notes. If she—I—whoever—knew where this Wolf's Paradise was then there should be clues in this journal. And besides, I pull my own weight. If I need to help gather supplies I won't shirk my duties."

Tsume's eye twitched and he turned to address Kiba. "Paradise is your dream. Burden or benefit? You decide," he said stepping away from them and going to the unoccupied side of the cave.

"Don't worry yourself about Tsume, Kagome. You helped to save Cheza's life and you gave us food when we were hungry. If you want to leave I'll understand. But, I would like for you to continue to join us on this journey. We'll be traveling through dangerous regions that will probably require the aid of a human to get us past security. Are you sure you still want to be a part of this?" Kiba asked.

"I agreed to this before, correct?"

Kiba nodded.

"Then why would I change my mind? If I've got to trust someone it should be myself. Who am I to contradict my much wiser and older self?"

A small smile spread across Kiba's lips. "Good answer."

From across the room, Tsume snorted at the exchange before crossing his arms and going to sleep. They wouldn't be going anywhere that day.

**OoOoO**

Kagome took Tsume's advice and tried to stay up. She could appreciate his concern even though his way of expressing it was remarkably rude. However, even with the rude delivery it was better to listen than ignore him and never wake up. The last time she'd been knocked unconscious she had a portion of her soul stolen!

Kiba was also awake though his attention never strayed from the woman resting near him. Kagome stood and moved to sit next to the dark haired man.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?"

He blinked at her in confusion and slowly shook his head. "You're already sitting here now, so it would be senseless of me to tell you no now."

Kagome flashed him a disarming smile and was glad to see the tension in his posture relaxed a small degree. "I don't understand how you have been traveling so far with Cheza so weak. And why it took so long for you to decide to seek out a guide."

"She was the one leading us before now. And she wasn't weak like this until a week ago." He gingerly touched just below his right eye. "It's my fault that she's in this state."

"Does she talk?"

"Normally. But she weakened herself when she healed me. We were in a battle with a Noble by the name of Darcia. He had captured her in a misguided attempt to bring his comatose wife back to life. During the fight to free Cheza I lost both of my eyes."

"What happened?"

"Cheza told him she couldn't bring his wife back to life—though she'd tried before. It seems that his wife's sister somehow did a spell that caused her soul to separate from her body. Presumably her soul is in Paradise while her body remains sleeping. Darcia's quest was to find Paradise thinking that would revitalize Hamona. But she told him that even if he found Paradise it wouldn't work."

"You can't bring back the dead," Kagome said with a shiver thinking about Kikyou's resurrection. "Okay, so it is possible to bring back their soul but they are never the same."

"Interesting. You sound like you know something about the matter. Do you remember much from your time in the Feudal Era?" Kiba's hand ran lazily over Cheza's hair.

"Not much but the first couple of weeks. However, it turns out that my lovely journal that is full of herbal remedies, incantations, and prayers also goes into a great deal of detail about several adventures. I'm hoping to find some clues about Paradise."

**OoOoO**

"Do you really want to visit him?" Kouga asked.

"It's not really a visit. It's a strategy. If we want to find Kagome and those wolves without exploring the whole of Japan we should talk to Sesshoumaru."

Kouga arched a brow. "You're on such a casual first name basis with him? No honorific to his name? He is Lord of the Western Lands."

"And you're a king. What does it matter?" Shippo asked reaching into his satchel and pulling out a candy bar. He was grateful when 1923 rolled around and the Butterfinger was created. He wanted to find Kagome again and complain to her about making him addicted to something that wouldn't be around for four centuries! It was simply cruel!

"Why would he help?"

"He's not such a bad guy. Rin really changed him and then when she and Kagome worked together to reconcile him with Inuyasha he finally softened up. And of the two centuries we'd not seen one another I spent a great deal of time traveling with him. He hates governing from his estate and prefers to roam."

"He didn't kick you and walk over you like he did his old toad, did he?" Kouga asked cracking his knuckles.

There was a flash of light and suddenly Sesshoumaru stood before them. He was just as elegant as he'd been during the Feudal Era but his appearance had evolved with the times, but still wasn't what one might call modern. He still wore white, but it was akin to an Indian kurta, and was rimmed with red and gold.

"I suspect you have a purpose for entering my lands without summoning," Sesshoumaru said crossing his arms over his chest. Seeing him it was hard to imagine there was ever a time where he'd been an amputee.

"Trying to track down some wolves," Shippo answered.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow and looked pointedly at Kouga.

"Actual wolves," Kouga elaborated. "We received reports that Kagome is with them. And we believe they are somewhere in this portion of Japan."

"Inuyasha's Kagome?"

Kouga's eyes narrowed. "Can you help us or not?"

"Why would you think she's with wolves? There aren't any outside of your lands as far as I know."

"They have adapted and can appear as humans," Shippo explained. He crumpled his candy wrapper and shoved it back into his bag.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the movement. "That wrapper better not wind up as litter on my lands."

"Are you senile now? We're trying to find Kagome and the wolves and you're worried about a little trash?" Kouga demanded. No one could cause his temper to rise like the two Inu-brothers.

"Pollution is a serious problem," Sesshoumaru dead-panned. He turned his attention to Shippo. "I will accompany you in this quest. Where do you think their destination might be?"

"They're on their way to Paradise," Kouga answered even more irritated that Sesshoumaru seemed to pay more respect to Shippo than to him.

"Then why do you not wait for them to find you?"

"When have you known Kagome to be involved and not become involved in trouble?" Shippo answered with a smirk.

"Why should they want to find this Paradise? If these wolves can live as humans why bother?" Sesshoumaru reasoned.

"In Paradise, they can be themselves and won't be forced to live as humans," Kouga answered.

**OoOoO**

Tsume watched Kagome with an odd fascination as she trudged along. She was obviously exhausted having taken his advice to stay up to make sure she didn't in fact suffer any complications from her concussion. It seemed that she had used the time wisely reading through her old journal. When they'd awoken that morning she suggested they acquire a sled and use that to transport Cheza to maximize time. And she'd had a direction for them to travel.

She'd wanted to purchase a sled, but Tsume had convinced Hige and Toboe what a poor idea that was and sent them on a mission to retrieve one. And he was right to do so because when they showed up with a dog sled and she didn't seem to have the heart to say no to their efforts.

Kiba, Hige, and Toboe had harnessed themselves to the sled and were going along at a fast pace in wolf form carrying Cheza and a few other supplies. Tsume and Kagome ran behind at a relatively quick pace for a human.

"I know you're cold, you don't have to stay like this to keep me company," Kagome said holding her coat tight. She was rather pleased with her future self for packing sensibly. Instead of a skimpy school girl uniform she found a smart selection of winter clothing that were both warm and light weight fitting for a skier.

"I need to explain something to you," Tsume said gritting his teeth. He didn't need her reminding him that he could be nice and warm and covered in fur. The icy wind was doing a good job of that on its own.

"All right. But first, answer a question for me. What was a doing when you found me a few nights ago?"

"You seemed to be waiting. It was strange as it was four in the morning."

Kagome nodded. "I read the last entry in my journal and it said I had awoken early from a dream about a black wolf seeking my help to find Paradise."

Tsume stuck his hands deeper into his pockets. "Makes sense. If you're a priestess of any talent you ought to be able to prophesize, right? But that's not what I wanted to talk about. You need to realize something about Kiba and this pack."

She turned toward him. "I believe I know what you're about to say. He's determined to reach Paradise and the rest of you were inspired by him to hope."

"I suppose that's part of it, but no. Determined is too gentle a word. He's obsessed. I can not count the number of times he's endangered the rest of this pack in his obsession and ventured off foolishly on his own in dangerous weather."

Kagome smiled at him. "And that's why you keep following him. You make sure he and the others are safe. It takes more than a dream to lead a pack."

"Hn." Tsume honestly had no reply for that. "It doesn't matter to me if we reach Paradise or not so long as we don't die needlessly. Why don't you sit with Cheza on the sled? It's foolish for you to keep running unnecessary."

"Non-sense. I think it was quite necessary that we had this little heart-to-heart," Kagome said reaching out to pat him on the shoulder. "However, now it would just be stubbornness for me to keep running so I think I'll take you up on that suggestion."

_A/N: I know; five years is a LONG time in between updates! You can thank ConstentlyInconsistent for her inspiring review! My excuse is the original novel I wrote. Check out my profile page for more information on my book Heart of a Wolf._

_7/11/09_


	8. Promises Under the Moon 8

Thanks to Keiko Nobumoto and Rumiko Takahashi

**Promises Under the Moon: Chapter Eight**

"I am so hungry!" Hige complained holding his hand over his stomach and staring up at the sky.

"If you hadn't eaten the rest of the supplies last night you would have had something to eat tonight," Toboe said. He held his hands over his elbows and shuddered in the night air. He leaned closer to Kagome's side under the large tree they'd found for shelter that night.

"Sorry, but I was starving last night!" Hige said stressing his statement with an angry growl from his belly.

"Since you're not receiving enough energy from the waxing moon I suggest we could start with Toboe. He is the weakest," Tsume said with a smirk.

"Not funny," Kagome said wrapping her arm around the small boy protectively.

"You're right. It would be more wise to eat the porky one," Tsume said with a pointed glare toward Hige.

"Why isn't Kiba on the menu?" Toboe asked curiously.

"Because he's full of crap," Tsume said.

Hige burst out laughing at the answer and Kiba rolled his eyes. Kagome fought hard to hide the fit of giggles threatening to spill past her lips.

"That's enough talk of cannibalism. We'll go into the city tomorrow and acquire some goods. I needed to pick up a map of Japan," Kagome said. Toboe calmed at her suggestion no longer in fear of being eaten by Tsume.

"You've got that big back pack and you don't have a map in there?" Tsume asked incredulously.

"Maybe I knew where I was going before I was struck with amnesia and forgot everything," Kagome answered defensively.

"No you didn't. You didn't have a clue before either," Toboe supplied helpfully.

"We'll do that then, go into the city" Kiba agreed.

"Do you even know where the next city is?" Tsume asked. "It could be days away for all you know."

Kiba blinked at him. "I can only hope we have enough energy to sustain us for the duration."

"That means no, you don't know." Tsume turned to Kagome. "And you? Any clue?"

"No, but I assume you know since you seem to know everything," Kagome answered sharply becoming annoyed with the man—er wolf—whatever.

"Luckily, unlike the rest of you, I actually pay attention to where we're going. Roughly, we're twenty miles from Shizuoka."

"This one is grateful of your knowledge," Cheza whispered.

Everyone turned at once toward the flower maiden who had spoken for the first time since healing Kiba's eyes.

"Cheza!" Kiba cried wrapping his arms around her limp frame and pulling her into a sitting position beside him. "You're okay!"

"This one is growing stronger as the moon grows stronger," Cheza said with a weak smile. Her eyes landed upon Kagome. "This one thanks you for the herbal medicine before. It has helped greatly."

"This is great! Cheza's okay! We're going to be getting some food. Tsume knows where we are!" Toboe smiled broadly after his declarations.

"Things certainly are looking up," Kagome agreed. She eased away from Toboe and moved to Cheza's side. Tsume watched her like a hawk. She extended her fingers to lightly touch Cheza's cheek and sent a tendril of healing power into the flower maiden. She didn't remember enough of her techniques to do anything fancy, but she did re-learn enough from her journal to send a boost of energy into the pink-haired companion. At the same time she was able to sense the remaining strength within Cheza. And she was still very weak. They needed to find Wolf's Paradise in the next few days or else Cheza would never make it.

"This one thanks you, Kagome," Cheza said locking eyes with her. "This one hopes to reach Paradise where this one can put down roots."

"Paradise is the only place where a flower maiden can truly live a full life," Kiba explained. "We need to find it as much for her as for ourselves."

"We certainly won't give up!" Kagome said determinedly.

"So, in your little journal did you and your companions often go in search of hidden locations?" Tsume asked.

"No, most times we'd just wander randomly in hopes that we'd run across a demon in possession of a jewel shard that we could defeat."

"I feel so confident," Tsume muttered.

"Oh please, stop with the negativity," Kagome said.

"Can't. I don't believe in quitting that which one is good at," Tsume retorted with a cheeky grin.

**OoOoO**

Kagome waited until the others had fallen asleep before she snuck away from the camp to read the portion of her journal that she had so studiously ignored over the past few days. There was no problem reading the academic section about potions and spells--while she couldn't remember herself performing many successful spells she did vividly remember reading the entire Harry Potter series during a week-and-a-half long fight with Inuyasha while five-hundred years and a magical well separated them. Did she ultimately kill Naraku with an Avada Kadabra curse? Kagome stifled a giggle at the thought and then opened the journal to the middle section she'd been avoiding.

With her flashlight's beam cut short by the proximity to the journal she let the words scrawled in her own hand carry her back in time.

_**500 years ago:**_

Who would have seen it coming? The Casanova of the Feudal Era was in love. And not only was he in love, but he was in love with the one woman who swore that she'd never love anyone. Kagome had nothing against Sango--the young woman was her closest female friend--but she had been severely disturbed by the atrocities Naraku had visited upon her family. Her only surviving member was a zombie of a brother and though at moments in their encounters he almost seemed like the sweet Kohaku Sango would describe he'd abruptly switch into a mass-murdering zombie the moment Naraku sent his secret orders. And there seemed nothing they could do about it.

Probably Kikyou could do something about it, but Kagome could not. She was just grateful when her arrow hit its intended target. She'd given up on trying to compete with her previous incarnant--tired of falling short of someone trained in her skills her whole life when she herself was thrown in without any training and expected to save the lives of her comrades. The undead priestess has an unfair advantage--which both Miroku and Sango were quick to point out to her.

"Something is troubling you," Sango said sitting beside Kagome. She'd been sitting on a half-rotten log by the hotspring two-hundred yards from their camp. Inuyasha was out collecting kindling for a fire and Miroku and Shippo were checking the perimeter for anything unusual--which was an excuse for Shippo to have stories told to him by the ever-creative monk.

"Is that a question or a statement?" Kagome asked with a playful smile.

Sango didn't return the smile. "It is unwise to let ourselves be troubled by things we cannot control."

"You really have been spending too much time with Miroku, Sango-chan," Kagome said with a nudge to the demon-huntress' side.

"Houshi-sama has nothing to do with my saying that. I do have insightful thoughts all of my own."

"Right," Kagome said with a nod of her head. "You don't need _Houshi-sama_ to sound smart. And why are you still calling him that? We've been traveling together for months. Don't you think you can call him Miroku yet?"

"I will not be familiar with that man. He is our companion and the priest of our group. His role is of utmost importance and I will not jeopardize our delicate balance by--"

"By giving him hope that he might actually have a chance with you?"

"Your culture is much more blunt than mine."

"Perhaps in the future we've learned there isn't time to waste. Though, given the shorter life spans due to all the violence of this era I'd think it would be the reverse."

"Are you going to keep asking me about Houshi-sama or are you going to enjoy a soak in the hotspring?"

"I actually don't feel like it."

Sango blinked owlishly. "You're serious? Then why are you out here?"

Kagome shrugged. "I just wanted to be somewhere where Inuyasha wouldn't be listening and I know he keeps his distance when I'm at the hotsprings."

"Any particular reason you're seeking this solitude?"

"I'm worried. I've learned a great deal from Lady Kaede, but I'm still so lacking as a priestess. How am I going to help you guys defeat Naraku? All I seem to be good at is getting kidnapped."

"You do seem to make interesting allies whenever you become the kidnapped instead of a victim." Sango placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder and gave it an encouraging squeeze. "Your strength is within your heart. And you've made great advantages for our situation with that strength. I doubt if Lord Sesshoumaru would consider aiding us if you hadn't befriended Rin, or if Kouga would help us if he hadn't decided to claim you for his woman. And let us not forget all the times you've managed to stop Kikyou from dragging Inuyasha to hell!"

Kagome felt the weight on her shoulders loosen at Sango's words. The demon-huntress removed her hand and stood abruptly. At the same time Kagome felt the familiar approach of a pair of jewel shards followed by a tornado cutting through the woods.

Kouga stood before them and took hold of Kagome's hands before she could even blink.

"How's my woman doing?" He glanced over at Sango. "Sango, it is good to see that you are well." Kouga's bravado didn't waver in the slightest even with the emergence of Sango's bone boomerang.

"Kouga-kun, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked trying to pry her hands out of his firm grip.

"Naturally, I came to see you. I want to join your group."

"Excuse me?" Sango demanded. "We might have appreciated your help in the past, but we don't need you. We're a team and we don't need any more members." Kagome forced down the urge to ask Sango what she meant given her earlier statement.

Kouga flashed her his arrogant grin. "Were that only true! Naraku is the foe of us all and the only way we'll defeat him is in numbers."

"I never pictured you as a strategist," Sango said.

"I am the leader of a tribe," Kouga said releasing Kagome's hands and putting them in fists at his sides.

"What's left of the tribe," Sango said cruelly.

"And what exactly is left of your demon hunters?"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Kagome said reaching out and placing her hand on a shoulder of each. "Kouga-kun, your assistance is always appreciated. But, we both know that you and Inuyasha don't get along and he's the leader of our group."

"Actually, you're the leader of your group. And he's the reason I'm joining you."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

He sniffed the air. "We should head back to your camp now. You'll find your other new member there."

His words made little sense, but Kagome and Sango didn't argue and together they walked back to the camp. Going at such a sedate pace wasn't even a torment for the normally impatient Kouga. If Kagome didn't know him any better she'd think he was actually nervous.

Kagome could feel the pull of purified jewel shards as they approached the camp and at first she assumed they were the ones that belonged to Miroku, but she was quickly proven wrong at the sight of Inuyasha and Kikyou starting the camp fire and talking quietly.

Inuyasha looked up at their approach and snarled at Kouga's approach. "What are you doing here you mangy wolf?"

"He's joining our team," Sango answered before Kouga or Kagome could.

"What? We don't need him!" Inuyasha cried.

"Inuyasha, perhaps we should tell the others," Kikyou said gently gripping his arm. He visibly relaxed at her touch.

"We need Kikyou. If we have any chance of defeating Naraku we need a real priestess," Inuyasha said looking at everyone, but Kagome.

Miroku stepped into their camp with Shippo riding on his shoulder. "If you're implying we have a need for a trained priestess whom our mortal enemy has a soft-spot for due to the small sliver of humanity in his rotten heart then yes, we have a need for Kikyou. However, if you're implying for one moment that Kagome is anything less than a priestess of great power who's saved our lives countless times then you and I will have some serious words, Inuyasha. I will not stand for you belittling a vital member of our group."

"What he said!" Shippo said pumping his fist in the air. He jumped off Miroku's shoulder and came to stand between Kouga and Kagome.

"Keh, whatever, the mangy wolf can join," Inuyasha said folding his arms over his chest.

"And just so you know, Sesshoumaru plans to join us in the next few days," Kouga said.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded. "What could he possibly want to do with us?"

"Something about having to settle some business with the half-breed that tried to absorb his essence a few months ago. At least that's what he told me," Kouga said with a shrug.

"And why would Sesshoumaru waste time talking to a lowly wolf like you?" Inuyasha sneered.

"He and I have an understanding," Kouga said with a nonchalant shrug.

For the first time since she met the undead priestess Kagome's heart actually felt light in her presence. It was the first time in a long time that she'd felt hope at the possibility that she and her friends just might be able to defeat the being that destroyed so many lives. And it was also nice to have Kouga with her when Inuyasha was standing across from her with her former incarnate.

Perhaps having the wolf prince in their group would help them stay more focused on the goal.

_**Present**_

A shadow blocked some of the light from the moon and stars. "Good readings?" Tsume asked causing Kagome to jump slightly.

"I'm just trying to learn more about my past," Kagome said closing her journal.

"How about you try reading something that will lead us to paradise?" Tsume leaned against the outcropping of rocks at Kagome's back and continued to look down at her from his superior height.

"Shouldn't you be at the camp moping and spewing off negativity?"

"They're used to me. You're the only one that gets annoyed with my attitude." A smirk spread across his lips. "You're my only source of entertainment."

"You should really find a new hobby. Maybe Sudoku would work?"

"I don't really care for numbers. You need to come back. The clouds are gathering and the winds are shifting. In the next hour a storm will come and the trees at our camp are thickest to offer protection, but it should be gone by daybreak. It will be harder to travel in the mud and slush so it's important to rest well."

"I'd almost say that sounds like concern coming from you," Kagome said rising to her feet and back toward the protective thick copse of trees from their camp.

"Yeah, well, don't get a big head or anything, but I'd be really annoyed if you went and died on us."

"Your concern is touching."

"I hear my heart is like gold," he agreed.

"A lifeless, unfeeling, hard metal. Yes, I suppose that could describe your heart."

"Ouch," Tsume said clutching at the scar on his chest.

Kagome once more resisted the urge to ask how he got it and simply made her way to Toboe's sleeping form and huddled next to him.

She felt both joy and sadness at the return of her memories unlocked by the entry she'd just read in the journal. The camaraderie she'd felt then was just as strong now as it had been those years ago. The difference was she had no idea where any of her best friends were now and even to see one of them would be a welcome relief.

_posted 9/12/09_


	9. Promises Under the Moon 9

_A/N: Enjoy some Kouga spotlight in this chapter! I apologize for the delay for I have been traveling lately._

**Promises Under the Moon: Chapter Nine**

"I don't see why we can't just stay in a hotel," Shippo complained. "We've been traveling all day, by foot I might add, when there are perfectly capable off road SUVs we could have utilized. Even using the JR train system would have saved us half a day's travel! Did I question you then? No. But when it comes between choosing a bed with fresh linen, internet, and HDTV versus sleeping under a big tree in a damp forest with mosquitoes and spiders you have got to be kidding me! This is the twenty-first century not the Feudal Era! Backpackers staying in hostels have better sleeping conditions!"

"Calm yourself, Shippo. Does this not remind you of old times?" Kouga asked stretching his arms wide and grinning from ear to ear. "Why would you want to ride in a vehicle that pollutes the earth when you can enjoy the fresh breeze across your face going on foot?"

"I can roll down the window if I want a fresh breeze and we could use one of those energy efficient hybrids. Don't you have a private helicopter we could have used, Sesshoumaru?"

"You are to refer to me as Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Inuyasha never called you that. The only one that ever called you that was Miroku. And that was because he tried to be polite to make up for his frequent perversions. It's not that I don't respect you, but seriously you're not my king."

Sesshoumaru ran his palm over his forehead. "This might be hard for you to believe, but the world consists of more individuals than just your shard-hunting companions. And the reason we're walking is that we're tracking. While the nose of a kitsune is inferior to both that of an inu and a wolf it's not completely useless. And unfortunately, you've been Americanized by the centuries you spent abroad so fail to recognize the polite respect of the Japanese culture."

"Don't forget I was an orphan and had no parental figures to learn from." Shippo cast a quick look toward Kouga only to see the wolf king growing irritated so he shifted his attention back to Sesshoumaru. " Can we at least stay the night at the hotel?"

"If we stay tonight at a hotel will you not pester us about it for the rest of the search?" Kouga asked in annoyance growing tired of Shippo's blathering and a bit upset by his off-handed comment about having no parental figure. Who raised him after Kagome went back to her time? It was him! He did! He cracked his knuckles in an attempt to calm his ire.

Shippo rubbed his chin in consideration. "Deal. Thanks pa!"

Kouga shook his head, ire lost as the still whimsical kitsune became distracted by the idea of a hotel. His parental outburst calmed Kouga's nerves and he knew he was over-reacting to Shippo's bluff to Sesshoumaru. It may have taken half a millennia but he didn't always rush into things when his pride was affected. Watching Inuyasha make that mistake countless times certainly served as a deterrent, but as leader of the wolves he learned the value of patience and an even-temperament.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. "Are you expecting anyone?" he asked Kouga.

"No, it was a simple mission," Kouga answered turning around in the direction the familiar smell was coming. He couldn't pinpoint the individual but he recognized the smell enough to know it belonged to one from his pack. It could only mean bad news if a messenger was tracking him down when he specifically told Ginta and Hakkaku--who he left in charge--that he didn't want to be bothered.

A small, red wolf appeared through the brush at a quick pace before coming to a halt at a respectful distance from Kouga. She dipped her head low in a sign of respect before she started yipping the purpose for her visit.

"Do you understand it?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly to Shippo.

Shippo shrugged. "I never stick around for a long enough amount of time to pick up on the wolf lingo," he whispered back. He narrowed his green eyes in suspicion. "You understand though, don't you?"

"I suppose that would support your earlier claim of no parental figure. How can one be taught if he is always running away. And yes, I understand somewhat, but it's a very crude dialect."

Kouga placed his hand upon the crown of the wolf's head and it quieted immediately. "She says that there has been a breach in the treaty that's protected our lands for the last four-hundred years. A creature by the name of Darcia and wears feathers is attempting to illegally harvest the forest. It's unlikely that he'll find Paradise in his endeavors if he's put to a stop promptly by the authorities."

"Are you referring to the human authorities?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It is their side of the border," Kouga said.

"Are you really willing to leave the safety of both our lands in the hands of humans that don't even know why the treaty exists? The mind of humans are forgetful. Do you remember during the warring period when the ninjas utilized the old written language of Japan, but the rest of the country had completely forgotten that form of communication? You would trust those same people? Even the serious businessmen of Japan can be seeing with little teddybears hanging from their cellular phones. It's embarassing."

"I thought I saw that you had the sign of the Leaf Village from Naruto hanging off yours, Lord Sesshoumaru," Shippo muttered sarcastically.

"I have a more pressing issue," Kouga ground out squashing down the amusement he felt at Shippo's comment. The wolf ducked away from him in anticipation of his frustration.

"Shippo will find Kagome--we both know he is equally determined to find her as you though for different reasons. You and I will stop this Darcia as it is our duty as leader of our respective people. I have many political connections in my Western Lands and will be able to cease this destruction much more efficiently, but I need your presence to add weight to my requests."

"Political connections? You mean your human puppets?" Shippo asked. Sesshoumaru merely arched an eyebrow and looked down at him. "Fine, you two go and save Paradise. There will be no point in finding Kagome if we have no home to return her. Kouga, you know I won't fail in finding her for you."

Kouga folded his arms over his chest and looked away with his jaw clenched tight and the muscle in his cheek twitching. "That's not what I want to do, but being leader means you have to do things you don't want." He reached down and rubbed the wolf's crown once more and it relaxed. He turned toward Shippo. "I leave this matter in your hands, son. Don't disappoint."

"Get over it, Kouga. You're not the only one that wants to see Kagome again."

Shippo and Kouga both stared at Sesshoumaru for his casual and blunt statement. The demon lord merely shrugged to their silent shock.

"Don't worry about it, Kouga. I won't let you down," Shippo said grabbing hold of Kouga's upper arm and offering an encouraging smile. "Go save the forest and we'll be there before you know it! And you know Kagome likes parties, so I'd recommend having a big celebration for her arrival. Maybe put Ayame in charge if she's not too busy with her new liter of cubs."

Kouga and Sesshoumaru parted ways from Shippo and traveled at a rapid pace that would have registered as a blur and rush of wind to any human observer. While Sesshoumaru retained the ability to transform himself into a red orb and move at an even greater speed he had refrained from utilizing that power for over five hundred years. Neither did he transform into his great dog-beast form since he had been gifted with the regeneration of his arm shortly before the defeat of Naraku.

Kouga never asked Sesshoumaru why he didn't utilize his powers to his fully capability, but he had a feeling he understood the reasoning. Power had led to madness. Even the calm and generally well-composed Sesshoumaru had been corrupted by a greed to prove himself the greatest warrior--superior to his father. While Naraku was responsible for a great deal of horrible deeds, he was also responsible for bringing together many allies in the quest for his destruction.

At the time of Naraku Kouga and Sesshoumaru were both in the search for more power. Kouga found his in the shattered remnants of the jewel that enhanced his ability and Sesshoumaru sought acquiring his father's sword that was in the care of his younger brother. Both tools for power belonged to someone else, but that hadn't stopped them. Neither Kouga nor Sesshoumaru were evil, but they had certainly been the causing force for many acts of violence in their respective quests.

Had it not been for the destructive force of Naraku they'd have continued their selfish goals instead of coming together for the common good.

"Why do you look to be thinking so hard?" Sesshoumaru demanded casting the distracted wolf king a glance.

"I'm just reflecting on our friendship."

Sesshoumaru grunted but didn't deny the friendship.

"You don't really have a one of those cell phone strap charms, do you?"

"I said that important Japanese businessmen have them." He gave Kouga a baleful glare. "I am an important Japanese businessman."

Kouga snickered, but refrained from any further comments. He focused on the goal of this Darcia figure. Why should one would choose this moment of time to try and cause destruction to the protected forests was beyond him. Aside from being illegal it didn't make sense. The trees couldn't be sold for lumber because the authorities would catch on before the timber could leave the forest grounds. It had to be some sort of vendetta--but frankly that didn't make sense. Vendetta against who?

"Do you know anything about this Darcia man?"

"My people are working on it right now." Sesshoumaru pulled out his cellular phone--confirming his Leaf Ninja strap. "His wife is in a coma and he's been unable to find a means to awaken her after consulting many medical professionals."

"Fantastic. We're dealing with a desperate man who has lost all hope."

"The cornered beast is most dangerous."

**OoOoO**

Quent Yaiden--the sheriff of Kyrios--sat in a local tavern in the nearby town he was passing through. They only allowed Blue in when he told them she was his seeing eye dog. He explained that he wasn't totally blind, but simply had no depth perception. The owner looked skeptical but seemed to deem arguing too much trouble especially when he was dealing with a local sheriff.

Blue sat at his feet while he worked on his third bottle of beer. He wasn't far from Kyrios and a few of the patrons recognized him as sheriff. It would have been fine, except they'd next ask him about his family, and then he'd drink another beer. His wife and child had been killed years ago and it wasn't until he had lost her temporarily that he realized that Blue was now his only family. He didn't want to lose her and he recognized that she was half-wolf so they couldn't be all bad. It was foolish of him to hunt down the endangered wolf species because of the acts of a few. If humanity was judged by the same standard there would be no humans left based on the actions of a few psychopaths.

There was a table not far from him where a pair of men were talking about their latest assignment by a Lord Darcia. They were on the hunt for a specific wolf pack that consisted of four wolves with colors ranging from white, black, red, and light brown. This pack was in the company of a young woman. And if they tracked and terminated the group they were promised great financial reward.

Blue looked up at him with pleading eyes. She too had heard the conversation. There was little doubt that it was the same pack they'd had dealings with in the past. Since voluntarily returning back to him, Blue had been unable to take a human form with her wolf powers and was sole in the form of a dog, but they didn't need verbal communication to know what the other was thinking. Yaiden knew the pack was Hige's and he knew of Blue's feelings for the wolf.

And he'd do anything to help his family. The two men he'd overheard soon vacated their table and left the tavern.

He didn't finish his third beer. He paid his tab and left a generous tip for the owner's patience regarding Blue and headed outside to follow the pair. He had a debt to pay to those wolves that kept his Blue alive when he couldn't protect her.

_posted 10/22/09_


	10. Promises Under the Moon 10

**Promises Under The Moon: Chapter Ten**

It was raining and Shippo never cared for the rain. It made his fur matted and though he was proud to be a fox, he couldn't quite dispel the notion that he smelled a bit like wet dog whenever he was drenched. As it appeared the rain was in no hurry to let up and since Kouga had technically agreed to let him stay in a hotel, he decided to do just that.

Through the years, by necessity Shippo had become an expert at masking his appearance, a gift he'd inherited through his biology as a fox-demon and not necessarily something he'd had to work very hard at. He'd be the first one to admit it-he was lazy. He'd chosen a hotel that accepted pets, feeling a little less guilty about his deceiving appearance by doing so. The clerk behind the check-in counter looked bored and much more interested in the night-time soap opera running than in signing in his newest customer.

Which would explain why the man that was behind Shippo in line was still waiting to be serviced. It was an older man and he'd had a dog sitting obediently next to his leg. Shippo paused outside the elevator intent to go upstairs curious about the exchange about to take place. Yes, not only was Shippo proud to be lazy, but he was also innately curious and nosy.

The man cleared his throat. "Excuse me, young man," he said. The bored clerk looked over toward him and with a heavy sigh turned down the volume to the television.

"Konnichiwa," he said robotically moving the computer mouse at the check in computer to wake up the screen. "How may I help you?"

"My name is Quent Yaiden. I have a reservation," the older man said leaning down to give his dog an affection rub behind the ears.

The clerk typed into the computer the name. "So sorry, I do not see your name."

"I made the reservation two days ago," Quent said. "Check again."

"Sometimes this happens. Did you call to make sure your reservation was confirmed?"

"I have the print out." Quent reached into his back pocket and revealed a folded paper.

The expression on the young clerk's face grew grim. "I am sorry sir, but we are booked. Perhaps, you can try the hotel down the block?"

"This is the only one that accepts pets," the man growled. His dog began to shift anxiously.

Shippo was glad he'd waited. Not only was he lazy and curious, but he was also spoiled. He approached the counter with a friendly grin. "Excuse me, Mr. Yaiden, but I couldn't help but over-hear. It is terribly inconvenient what you're going through. However, I may have a solution."

The clerk went back to the computer and then frowned at Shippo unsure of what was going on.

"And you are?" Quent asked with his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Apparently, I'm the one that took your room. My name is Shippo. I've got a room with two double beds if you and your friend," he said gesturing toward the dog, "don't mind being roommates for a night."

"That's awful nice of you. We cannot accept," Quent answered. The dog nipped at the man's hand and he frowned down at her. "You disagree, Blue?" he asked. The dog's eyes bore into the man's as if a silent message were passing between the two. With a heavy sigh Quent extended his hand toward Shippo. "I stand corrected, we'd be honored. Thank you, Shippo."

"No problem," Shippo said flashing a carefree grin. He glanced toward the clerk, knowing the young man's English while clear, was a bit limited. "He will share my room. Problem?"

The clerk shook his head. "No problem, sir." He gave a courteous bow of the head and then went back to his television program.

"Youth today," Shippo muttered heading back toward the elevators with his two new companions. "It is way too wet and miserable to be outside looking for a place to stay. We're on the seventh floor." He stepped inside the elevators and waited for Quent and Blue to join him. He pressed the button for his floor and felt the cold, wet nose of Blue press against his hand with a grateful expression in her eyes. It was times like these that he wished he wasn't so lazy and had actually bothered to learn to communicate with the wolves like Kouga had offered so many times.

"I appreciate this," Quent said when they reached the hotel room. It was a large, spacious room. Certainly more room than any one person would have need for.

"No problem. I'm going to take a quick shower. Make yourself at home, just avoid the mini-bar. Those things are a killer on your wallet," Shippo said carrying his pack into the bathroom with him. He grabbed a pair of towels and the removable hair dryer and brought them back into the main room. "Here, no need to get yourselves sick just because I called dibs on the hot shower," he said tossing them toward the human.

He went back into the bathroom glad to get out of his nasty, wet clothes. After a long, glorious, hot shower he intended to go to sleep. Most people might worry about a random stranger sharing their hotel room killing them in their sleep, but Shippo didn't concern himself with such things. He'd lived alongside some pretty fearsome demons in his time and his reflexes in spite of his innate laziness were remarkably sharp.

The human was quiet, though he did seem to talk to his dog an awful lot. Blue was probably the man's closest friend. Shippo settled into the covers of his bed and breathed in the clean scent of freshly washed linen. Sometimes, it paid to pay the extra cost for a nice hotel when the alternative was risking a bad case of scabies. He learned the hard way that it was better to spend more than suffer such consequences later. It was not a nice memory.

His mind drifted onto thoughts of his surrogate mother. It had been half a millennia since he'd last seen her. He'd wanted to find her sooner, but in his infinite wisdom Sesshoumaru advised against it. He already know that Kouga wanted to find her, so it would do no good to make the two of them miserable in not being allowed to look for her. But the great demon lord of the West had done his research. During one particularly inspired ten year stretch he'd decided to pass himself off as a human and earn a Bachelors, Masters, and Doctorate in Physics. He'd calculated and projected and ultimately decided that the balance of time and space was too precarious to risk interfering with the Kagome in the past by now being in her future.

And against his heart's wishes, Shippo and Kouga had both listened. Of course, Kouga's tribe wanted him to move on, but the wolf and fox were equally stubborn. They wanted Kagome back in their lives and no one else would substitute for her role.

Shippo's thoughts drifted back to the last few weeks where everyone was together back when he was a child. He missed Sango and Miroku terribly, almost as much as Kagome and he'd had decades with both them and their children. After Kagome left they really tried to help both him and Kouga. His relationship with Inuyasha spiraled beyond repair. The hanyou had been devastated when Kagome was whisked away. He'd never apologized to her, and while he'd made it clear he wasn't interested in Kagome romantically while he had the option of Kikyou, he loved her dearly and considered her his first and best friend.

**OoOoO**

**500 Years Ago...**

"Will you hurry up?" Inuyasha shouted. He was at the head of the group with Kikyou on his back with his arms under her knees and her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. He glared back at Kagome with irritation clearly sketched across his features.

"Just let me carry you," Kouga whispered. He stood next to Kagome as she tried to fix her bicycle. The wheel had become bent and the tire kept becoming flat as a result.

"I just need to patch the newest leak and fill up the tire," Kagome said. She chewed on her bottom lip and her eyes glistened with frustrated tears. That morning Inuyasha had offered to let Kikyou ride on his back. Sango offered Kagome a ride on Kirara, but she'd refused saying she'd rather ride her bicycle. Kouga had also offered to carry her, but she'd also refused him stubbornly preferring her two-wheeled vehicle.

Shippo was perched on Kouga's shoulder. He hopped down to land on the ground next to Kagome's feet. He gently gripped her hand and pulled it away from the wheel. "Please, Kagome, just ignore Inuyasha. Kouga is your friend and he only wants to help. You can't take your bicycle to the mountains anyway."

A shudder passed through Kagome as she released a shaky breath. She pulled out her large yellow pack from the front basket of the bicycle and took out a bag of jalapeno chips and handed them to Kouga before standing up. He took the bag of chips but kept his hand out. Shippo jumped back onto his shoulder.

"Give me the bag too, Kagome," Kouga said. Kagome did so and he strapped it over his shoulders before scooping her up in his arms and taking off.

"Get back here, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha shouted angrily as the wolf prince tornadoed past him in a swirl of dirt and leaves.

"You just tell me where to go, Kagome," Kouga said holding Kagome's ear close to his lips. His strong arms were wrapped tightly around his precious cargo and Shippo clung to his hair like his life depended on it-which given Kouga's speed it probably did!

"There's a shard north of here. It's pretty far away, but it's the only one I feel outside of our group." Kagome began to relax, the tension melted off her back as she eased her head against Kouga's chest. "I must admit, this is a much nicer way of being carried than piggy-back."

Shippo grinned as he watched his surrogate mother relax against her friend. The entire group's dynamic had shifted dramatically with the inclusion of the undead priestess. It wasn't just the romantic triangle with Inuyasha, but the soul-stealers were gruesome creatures. Miroku had explained their function to the others-stealing the souls of the recently departed and preventing them from going to heaven or hell. He wasn't sure what happened to them after Kikyou utilized their power. Were they simply devoured? Or did they then go on to the next world?

A few minutes passed as the group continued in the northern direction when Kagome jerked. "Wait, Kouga," she said. The wolf-prince halted immediately at her words. Unlike Inuyasha he didn't argue, he simply listened.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"The shard is coming toward us," Kagome said. She frowned deeply. "It's a very strong demon." She rubbed her hand forehead tiredly before looking up at Kouga. "When did you say Sesshoumaru would be joining us?"

Kouga grinned. "Today, it seems," he said setting her gently on the ground. He kept his hand at the small of her back.

"What's the hold up?" Inuyasha demanded coming up beside them. His golden eyes locked on Kouga's hand on Kagome's back and the left one twitched in agitation. "You waiting for Naraku to find us?"

"Don't you have a shard-detector of your own?" Kouga asked with a pointed look toward Kikyou. "There's no need for us to all travel together. We could split up into two groups."

"I do not sense the shards as acutely as my re-incarnation," Kikyou answered in a flat voice while she was sliding off Inuyasha's back.

"That might have to do with the corruption of your soul," Miroku said as he and Sango joined them with Kirara. "You only have a small portion of Kagome's soul and who knows how corrupt the countless stolen souls become in your possession."

"Shut up, Miroku. You don't know what you're talking about," Inuyasha growled.

"Actually, little brother, I believe the priest knows exactly what he's talking about," Sesshoumaru said materializing amongst their group. His golden eyes scanned over the group before focusing on Kagome and Kouga. "I have come to work alongside this band you have assembled, miko."

"Kikyou is the true priestess," Inuyasha said bristling at being ignored.

"I am referring to the living priestess with the power to defeat that plague of a hanyou, not to the clay shell of a woman corrupted by hatred who forsake her sacred vows," Sesshoumaru said giving his half-brother a baleful glare. He looked over at Kikyou and the emotionless woman stepped back intimidated by the powerful youkai lord. "And while you were a powerful, fully trained priestess decades ago, your failure to perform your duties led to your weakening. You think too highly of yourself. You are no Midoriko and would have been no match for a truly powerful demon, such as myself. You refer to the miko as your reincarnation, but that isn't the truth and you know it."

"You're certainly talkative," Kouga said with a laugh.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Well, now we know you're Sesshoumaru," Shippo muttered.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome whispered into Shippo's ear in reprimand picking him up protectively. "Sesshoumaru-sama, your aid is greatly appreciated," she said addressing the demon lord.

"I know. However, you must train if you intend to defeat Naraku. You are the only one capable," Sesshoumaru said.

"What do you suggest, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Miroku asked politely.

"We need to go! Every moment we spend talking here Naraku could be doing who knows what!" Inuyasha shouted. He had Tetsusaiga out at his side and brandished it toward his elder half-brother.

"Put that fang away, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru scoffed. "We haven't time for such childish antics."

"Those who cannot do, teach," Miroku said.

"What?" Kagome asked. That phrase was an insult in her world used against several disheartened teachers when the students could sense their lack of enthusiasm.

"Don't be so sensitive. It means when you have the knowledge, but are not the most capable to complete the task you impart that knowledge to the one with the ability. It is the concept behind all Masters and students," Miroku explained.

"It means, girl lost in time, that you need to train and if this fully trained miko in your group won't teach you the basics I will train you myself," Sesshoumaru said.

"How can a demon teach a priestess?" Sango asked.

The demon lord gave an uncharacteristic shrug of his shoulders. "I have a great many books in my library."

"I will teach her," Kikyou vowed.

"It's the least you can do considering you're only alive because you stole part of her soul. Maybe you should give that part back and she'll be at full power," Shippo said with a smirk. He wouldn't miss the pretentious monster. And maybe he'd get Inuyasha back if the corrupt priestess was gone.

Sesshoumaru pulled a thick scroll from his inner robe. "I brought this as a back up. I will give the undead miko one week's time to teach Kagome the necessary skills. Your little group will come back with me to my palace and train in relative security." He glanced at the monk, demon slayer, and then Kouga. "You three will aid me in battle strategy."

The week should have been stressful with all the tensions and rivalries-but it ended up being the best week in Shippo's young life. He felt safe within the walls of Sesshoumaru's ancestral home.

And while they weren't off fighting every moment of their lives to merely survive they were training hard-Sesshoumaru was personally training Shippo in certain areas while both Kikyou and Miroku were training Kagome with the supplemental use of Sesshoumaru's vast library.

But what really made that week special, was the romance. Miroku and Sango spent quiet moments together at the end of the day where they didn't think about the limited time the monk had left before the curse of his hand destroyed him. Kouga and Kagome had something important shift between them. The wolf prince had always been devoted to the human that opened his eyes and helped him find a better way to lead this people and protect those weaker that needed his strength. The small flower of feelings between those two bloomed into something real and even Inuyasha couldn't deny the wolf's feelings. And the hanyou certainly couldn't deny that the wolf could give Kagome something he wasn't capable of-a happy ending.

At the time, Shippo had no idea how many centuries would pass before that happy ending took place.

**OoOoO**

Kouga's feet ached-it had been a long time since he felt such a discomfort from his comfortable position as ruler, but Sesshoumaru had forced him into field work. It was worth it though. He'd wanted to take matters into his own hands for a long time and now he had the chance.

He and the demon lord had been successful at finding Paradise and in finding Lord Darcia. They weren't successful in reasoning with the man. He was beyond rational thought and suffering the madness brought on by a grief so intense there was no relief. Kouga was familiar with grief, but he'd resisted the madness that could happen by having just enough hope to balance against it. The problem with Lord Darcia was that his hope involved the mass genocide of too many.

"We just need to kill him. It's simple," Sesshoumaru growled-obviously frustrated.

Kouga could relate to his frustration, but he couldn't break his promises. "It's been five centuries since I killed someone. I am not about to break the vow I made Kagome to not kill anyone."

"Pathetic," Sesshoumaru growled as he dodged an attack by Darcia. He sent a volley of his poisoned acidic claws towards the mad man and managed to dislodge his eye patch. There was no empty socket or mangled eye. Lord Darcia had a wolf's eye implanted.

"A human was not meant to handle the eye of a wolf," Kouga said quietly. No wonder the man had gone insane.

"I do not care for his excuses." Sesshoumaru glanced over at Kouga briefly and his golden eyes flashed in excitement as he stood in the midst of battle. "You may have vowed not to kill, but I certainly am not held back by such ridiculous ideals." He pulled his sword from his scabbard and with a lightning fast movement was behind Lord Darcia and beheaded the man.

Kouga gaped at him with his mouth hung open and speechless.

Sesshoumaru flicked his sword to clean the blood off the blade. "What? There doesn't always need to be a long drawn out battle." He glanced down at the head that was at his feet. "And he was beyond reasoning."

**OoOoO**

Hige was surrounded, he had become separated from the wolves in his pack and now the men with their guns were going to kill him. He knew exactly who the men were, they were the mercenaries hired by Lord Darcia to hunt down and kill the wolves. The mad man wasn't willing to share Paradise.

He accepted his fate. Really, who would miss him? All he did was think about food and enjoy eating food-he was a liability and that's why he became separated from the pack anyway. He didn't deserve Paradise.

He closed his eyes and accepted his fate, but the bullets that resound don't hit him. He sneaked a peak and saw that the seven men that had surrounded him were no longer focused at him, but were firing at an old man and a fox demon?

Maybe he did get shot and he was hallucinating.

The fox demon shot fireballs at the humans and they dropped their weapons in fear or were knocked unconscious when the kitsune moved so fast he chopped his hand down on the back of their neck and they fell to the ground.

However fast the fox demon moved, he was out numbered and one of the mercenaries got off a shot that hit him in the arm. It didn't slow the demon down at all.

And then it was over.

"What?" Hige asked. "What just happened?" He saw her then. Blue. She was next to that old man that had come in firing those shots and was nuzzling her snout against his chest.

"It's okay, Blue. Don't be sad, I'm joining my family now. You need to join your pack now. Find your Paradise," Yaiden said with his dying breath.

Blue began to howl a heart-wrenching sound.

"Come on, we need to find your pack," the kitsune said. "My name is Shippo. I'm looking for my mom. Her name is Kagome. I believe you know her."

"As a matter of fact I do. And my name is Hige," he said holding out his hand. Shippo shook it. "They were on their way to Osaka."

"That's not far," Shippo said glancing back at the body of Blue's master and the carnage of the mercenaries. "I'd like to get out of here."

"I second that notion!" Hige said. His stomach growled loudly. "Perhaps we can eat something along the way?"

**OoOoO**

Shippo led Hige and Blue the short distance to Osaka, with a brief break for a meal. It wasn't long until his much anticipated reunion took place. It felt almost dreamlike when he saw his adopted mother. She looked just a bit older than what he remembered and yet she carried herself in such a way that she seemed as old as him.

The missing pack members were with her.

"Kagome?" Shippo called out tentatively once he was in hearing distance.

She turned in his direction immediately, suspicion darkening her eyes and her body automatically taking up a fighting stance before her muscles relaxed and her eyes widened. She knew him, after all these years and the changes in his appearance, she knew him.

"Shippo?"

He couldn't help it, he rushed toward her and wrapped her in his arms and swung her around in a circle. He buried his nose in her dark tresses and inhaled deep. She smelled like outdoors-fires and trees and crisp night air and the ever so faint scent of her shampoo.

"Kouga is going to be so excited!"

"I'm afraid that I don't remember a lot of things," Kagome said rubbing her neck anxiously. "I do have a journal that I've been reading that has helped me to learn things I used to remember."

"I'm sure it will be fine, Kagome. Maybe once we get to Paradise it will come back to you?" Shippo suggested with a forced smile. She just had to remember Kouga!

**OoOoO**

They stood outside of Paradise.

Kiba supported Cheza with his right arm around her waist and nudged the man next to him on the left. "Tsume, if you live in constant fear of death without even having a dream you might as well be dead."

Tsume watched Kagome with a sad expression as she walked alongside Shippo. "Who says I don't have a dream. Maybe my dreams aren't fairy tales like yours, but that doesn't make them any less important to me."

"Once you cross into Paradise you won't be able to transform into a human any longer," Shippo explained. He had his arm around Kagome's shoulders, he simply wanted to touch her as often as he could to remind himself that she was really there.

Toboe glanced back at Tsume with a tight expression of concern, but the white haired wolf waved him off. Toboe was the first to race into Paradise, followed closely by Hige and Blue.

Kiba paused outside the entrance with a backwards glance at Tsume before entering with Cheza.

"You go on ahead, Shippo. I need to talk to Tsume privately," Kagome said slipping out from under Shippo's protective arm.

It was clear the fox demon didn't want to leave her alone with the tall, white haired wolf. She obviously had a thing in the past for white-haired, golden-eyed, antisocial men.

Once alone, Kagome moved toward Tsume and embraced his lanky frame in the band of her arms. "I don't really know what to say to you," she whispered near his ear.

After a moment of hesitation Tsume returned the hug and squeezed his arms around her and drew her close. "I was never human, Kagome. I'm not even a youkai. All I've ever been is a wolf and this form you see is just an ancient magic to protect us until we could return home. You've brought me home."

"I'm going to miss you," Kagome confessed and a tear slipped out of her eye unbidden. Was she just a sucker for the antisocial, emotionally disturbed sort of guys that would never care for her as much as she cared for them?

Tsume pressed a kiss to the crown of her dark hair. "I'll still be with you. Wolves are loyal. And now that I realize you're the chosen mate of our Wolf King maybe that's why I feel so much love for you. Wolves are more simple than humans-we love our family. And you are pack, Kagome."

Kagome smiled at him bravely. "I'm so nervous. I finished reading my journal and I know that I used to love this Kouga so much, but I'm afraid that I won't remember him and I don't know, I'm just worried."

"You worry too much," Tsume said. "Let's go home. Let's go to Paradise."

Side by side they crossed the barrier. Kagome looked down and saw the familiar black wolf at her side. Tsume's wolf looked up at her with his golden eyes and then nudged her in the thigh. She rubbed her hand affectionately through the fur on his neck and walked bravely.

That's when she saw him and while she might not remember everything her heart remembered. He was so handsome and he stood waiting for her with arms folded across a muscular torso, long dark hair pulled back into a high pony-tail, and piercing blue eyes.

"Kouga," Kagome whispered.

A quick as lightning smile flashed across the Wolf King's face. Kagome knew she was home then. Tsume nudged her again in the back of her knee and she found herself running into the waiting arms of the youkai standing before her.

"Welcome home, Kagome. I've been waiting a long time for you to return," Kouga said. One arm wrapped around her waist and the other touched her cheek with the ghosting of fingers along the flesh light as a snowflake. "And you brought home the last of our wolves. Thank you."

Tsume laid his head at Kouga's feet. The Wolf King released Kagome and crouched down to pet the dark wolf on the head. "You can finally rest."

Kouga took Kagome's hand and led her to where a particularly bright patch of moonbeams streaked through the thick forests of Paradise. Cheza stood under the light with her arms spread wide.

"This one has always believed...This one was born for that very reason. To meet you in this place." Her gaze was directed to Kiba's white wolf. Roots began to form and she watched as the flower maiden transformed into a beautiful tree with cherry blossoms adorning the upper boughs.

"Does this mean, it's over?" Kagome asked, her body was exhausted and her muscles ached and now that the adrenaline had worn off and she'd reached her destination she was so very tired.

"It's only the beginning," Kouga said lifting her into his arms with one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders as he held her against his chest. Memories of being held like this in the past flooded Kagome's mind and she rested her cheek against his warm neck and believed him.

_**Fin July 4, 2013**_

_A/N: Finally! An ending! So sorry for the years of abandonment but I really wanted to conclude this story. I had this chapter mostly written for the past three years but wasn't sure how in depth I wanted to get with the remainder of the story-I took the lazy way out and condensed the next four chapters into one. I figured Kouga waited 500 years for Kagome, it was just cruel of me to keep him waiting._


End file.
